Race
by KNO
Summary: AU. At night, they ride, claiming the streets as their own personal kingdoms. Rated T for strong language and illegal activities. DISCONTINUED.
1. Part One: Conteo

_So, I started this around the end of June._

_The reason why I haven't posted it till now is because I was having some trouble on figuring out how to post it. It was originally going to be placed in Vicissitude, but then it decided it wanted to be multi-chaptered. . . sort of. So, I had a bit of a predicament._

_But now, I've finally figured it out: This will **not** be a full-length story; I don't have the energy for it. However, I will be posting this in installments as I finish each distinct part. This is part one, and I'm not actually sure how many other installments there will be. . . just depends on how much I want to develop it, I suppose. :)_

_Anyway! Yeah, this is an AU on street racing. . . Neji/TenTen pairing . . . as usual. XD_

_Guys, please don't street race! It's illegal. . . Yeah._

_And like many other things, I know **nothing** about cars. Absolutely nada. Everything you read here I learned about off Wikipedia or from my dad, who used to be a mechanic._

_*nods*_

_Okay, now that we've got all of that straight. . ._

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so, this Japanese guy owns this. . . *cough cough*

* * *

_Race._

The first time Neji saw a street race was by accident.

He was eleven, and his father had taken him out for a late night snack.

As Neji and his father consumed their late night ice cream, they turned to view the brilliant Tokyo skyline.

Neji's eyes drifted lazily over the tall buildings and onto the strip of tar before him.

In an instant, three cars appeared on the horizon, moving abnormally quick.

They were colorfully decorated, painted in bright and funky colors that personified their magnificence.

The trio moved swiftly past them, one blaring loud music.

Neji's father scoffed softly.

"These teenagers are all crazy these days . . . with their fast cars and strange way of talking. . ."

Neji did not know at that time that only seven years later he himself would be the victim of the game known as street racing.

-

Naruto was being his usual mischievous self.

Neji, once again, found himself in some strange, unknown place being led by the blonde idiot he called his friend.

_Well, at least he's consistent._

"Naruto," grumbled Neji, absently glancing at the people the were passing.

They stared back, threatening.

Neji unconciously quickened his stride.

"Naruto, where the hell are we?"

Naruto casually threw a glance over his shoulder.

"You'll see. Just be patient for Kami's sakes."

Neji glared at the back of Naruto's head, sending him dirty looks.

They were by far in not one of the most respectable districts in Tokyo. If anything, they were in a rough section where thugs and robberies went hand-in-hand.

The clumps of people surrounding them on all sides were not exactly pleasant either.

Most of them had multiple piercings in uncomfortable places, highlights of various exotic colors, and were smoking, the exhaust floating up into the night sky.

Neji's experience with these much wilder peers was far and in-between.

He went to a private school, where types of people were strictly refined to preps and jocks.

This was a much wider and diverse universe Neji was walking into, and it sort of concerned him how he didn't know how to deal with the situation.

Naruto led him past the small crowds, directing him to a large hangar-looking building.

Inside, Neji was assaulted by the blast of loud pop and rap music.

The hangar lights were on, and it took Neji a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

When he focused, he set his sights on the awe in front of him.

Lined in perfect, neat rows were cars.

Every shape, every size, every possible color.

Neji slowly roved the vehicles, memorizing every detail possible.

"What—what is this place?" he asked Naruto in a quiet tone.

Naruto grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"This, Neji, is heaven."

Neji had always, somehow, had an affinity for fast things.

When he was a child, it was his bike.

In middle school, he ran on the track team and placed in the regional finals.

And when Neji had turned sixteen two years ago, he got his first car—a perfect little second generation Cadillac CTS-V that could do zero to sixty in three _point_ nine seconds.(1)

Neji received his first speeding ticket four days following him getting his car, penalized and charged for going thirty miles over the speed limit.

The presentation before him was a car enthusiast's dream.

There were all types of makes in the room, rivals and partners all together under the full light.

There were also less people in the room than outside, but Neji found these characters before him much more interesting to view.

There were various genders, Neji was surprised to see.

Many of the people Neji saw were his age or a little older.

The girls naturally looked younger, but that was due to their ridiculous amounts of make-up.

It was unnaturally hot in the hangar and Neji began to perspire, his brow releasing beads of sweat.

Neji turned his attention to the cars surrounding him, walking down the line of cars.

If Neji neared too close to a car, most owners glared at him dirtily, a warning for him to back away.

Neji obeyed these glances without question.

But then there were the owners that accepted his approving eyes.

One girl, the driver of a hot pink Saleen S7, even winked in Neji's direction, waving him over sultrily.(2)

"Yumi, stop being a kiss ass and get your damn car ready!" snapped another girl, a few cars over.

The girl named Yumi angrily flounced away, instead going over to one of her friends.

Neji looked at the girl who had saved him.

She was at the back of a white Honda S2000, tinkering around with a tailpipe.(3)

Her brown hair was tied back in a rushed plait, a few strands of hair sticking out.

Unlike the people around, this girl did not dress in the crazy insane styles the others wore.

Her overalls were tattered and worn, the denim faded to extremes. Her undershirt held stains and oil spots.

Neji suspected her to be a mechanic for the car, at the very most.

He approached the car, admiring the elaborate crimson ribbons that ran from the front wheels to the rear of the car, and the pure white spoiler on the back.

The girl quit tampering with the tailpipe as Neji came closer, cursing, and appearing frustrated.

"Hey, Jun! Make sure that valve is tightened up!" she called, eyes certain.

A guy a little younger than Neji nodded his head busily, doing as he was told.

Neji stopped just short of the front bumper, making eye contact with the previous speaker.

"Thanks," he said to her, having to yell a little over the music and buzz of conversation.

The girl's eyebrows knitted together, confused.

"For saving me from that girl," Neji clarified, gesturing toward Yumi a few cars away.

"Oh," replied the girl, nodding in comprehension. "No problem. She's too horny for her own good. What she should be doing is working on her car, the lazy cow."

Neji smiled a little at the look the girl threw at Yumi.

"If she were a bit smarter and not as much of a whore, she might actually win a race once in a while."

Neji's analytical gaze ran over the Saleen.

In terms of pretty, look-at-me cars, the Saleen was easily the winner. But the S2000 held power. The Honda was the _real_ race car.

"Nice car," Neji commented airily, to no one in particular.

"Thanks," the girl replied.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"It's yours?" asked Neji.

The girl glanced at him balefully, crossing her arms as she strode toward Neji.

"What, you think that just because I'm a girl I can't drive a fast car?"

"Um. . ."

The girl appeared satisfied, and nodded.

"Well, it's not like I haven't heard it before, I suppose," she murmured.

She met Neji's gaze, obviously thinking carefully.

"I'm TenTen," she greeted, holding her hand out to shake.

Neji briefly clasped her hand and replied, "Neji."

"Well," TenTen began, glancing over her shoulder at her car, "I should probably finish before the race."

Neji nodded and stepped back, away from her.

"Sure. Good luck."

TenTen smiled and gave her thanks.

Neji turned, searching the large room to locate Naruto.

He was standing closer to the entrance, talking to some girls dressed in Ganguro style.(4)

No doubt they were paying attention to Naruto because of his American appearance.(5)

"Naruto, what exactly is this place?" Neji inquired of him after the girls had left.

Naruto withdrew his gaze from the girls sauntering away and focused on his tall friend.

"This is an underground street racing event. Apparently, they have them about every two weeks in different locations so the cops won't find 'em. Neat, huh?"

Neji raised his eyebrows and looked around again, taking it in.

"Yeah. Except that street racing is illegal. . ."

Naruto waved this away as if it was inconsequential.

"You worry about details too much."

"How'd you find this place?" questioned Neji further, ignoring Naruto's previous comment.

Naruto scrunched up his face, remembering.

"I heard some idiot talking about it on the bullet train. So, I showed up at a meet a few weeks ago and it was like hearing my calling. . ."

"Naruto, you can't drive worth a crap," Neji flatly said.

Naruto glared at his friend.

"For the sake of the lovely people around us, Neji, at least act like I do."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"So," started Naruto a few seconds later, "I saw you talking to that girl over there."

Naruto flicked his eyes from Neji to TenTen several yards from them.

"She's good, man. Really, really good. She won the race I went to a few weeks ago by like, twenty yards from the other cars. Apparently she's been pissing people off at these things since she was fourteen."

"Because she's a good racer?"

"No, she's a _fantastic_ racer. She could probably be professional once she got a little older. She's one of the regular winners at these things."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"She's so . . . innocent, though."

"Oh, trust me, Neji, she's not as innocent as she appears. Last time, she drove this girl who blocked her off the road. Totally screwed her car over."

Neji had a slight inkling it was the girl with the Saleen.

"When are they gonna start?"

Neji checked his watch.

"Any minute now, actually. Yeah . . . look."

Naruto pointed to a young man around twenty with dyed electric blue hair and wearing a school uniform with a loosed tie.

"_Attention! Drivers, take your places and line up outside!_"

A few boy drivers yelped out, excited.

Neji watched as TenTen slammed the hood on her engine and do a quick once-over of her car to make sure things were in place.

She slapped high-fives with a few of her crew members and swung herself into her car, shutting the door.

A roar of engines echoed as the multiple cars pulled out and left the hangar.

Neji and Naruto followed, walking out of the large hangar and into the night, merging with the bigger crowd.

TenTen's car was at the direct front, rewarding her for her win the previous race.

Some cars were showing off as they lined up, doing donuts and showing off their nitrous.

Neji and Naruto moved with the crowd to the sides of the lined up cars, carefully watching as the starter appeared.

She stubbed out her cigarette, the fumes swirling up and out.

Her wig was neon pink, complimenting her black army boots with pink laces.

Neji was still not very surprised to see the girl not wearing very much at all either.

Her skirt was barely enough to cover her butt and the shirt she was wearing was a low, see-through, off-the-shoulder number.

But Neji recalled that he would probably find worse in Harajuku.

He shuddered.

"The way they do this is a type of mixing drag racing with touge," Naruto educated quickly. "The winner from the previous race goes in front and picks the course they all drive. That girl right there, the one with the red hair? She's the starter, letting the racers know when to go. Once the starter signals the race has begun, anything goes. They can run each other off the track, bump, use NoS, whatever. . . Concerning the route, it depends on how many wrecks and stuff there are. When they get to an area where they have to touge, there are usually more wrecks 'cause most of the younger racers don't know how to handle their cars in the tight turns. . . Your little buddy in front there is a pro at it. That's usually where she does damage to the other cars."

Neji stared at Naruto blankly.

"And just where the hell did you learn so much in two weeks?"

"_Street Racing for Dummies_."

Neji rolled his eyes and turned back to the cars and the girl starter.

He could see TenTen through the slightly tinted window of her car, glancing suspiciously out of her rearview mirror at a green car behind her.

She vaguely turned her attention back to her dash, fingering a few knobs.

Neji's eyes went back to the starter, who was easily filtering through the hoods of the racers' cars, making eye contact.

Slowly, she raised her arms simply, her hands outstretched easily to the sky.

"_Ready, Set, _GO!"

The girl's skirt ruffled about her legs as the racers made a fast and clean line past her, onto the winding street.

As the last of the cars pulled out, the spectators moved to the center of the street to watch the racers continue on their course.

The cars moved quickly over the rise of the street, passing easily.

A few feet from where Neji and Naruto were standing, a TV screen stood, connected to several wires.

From the way the footage was being shot, Neji suspected a car was in the race recording with a video camera.

The car with the camera was back a few yards from the frontrunners, but they were still in view.

TenTen's car was still in the front, currently blocking a green car from gaining the lead.

The Saleen from before was trailing next to the car holding the camera; Neji could make out Yumi's features in the dim lighting.

A yellow Noble M15 briefly sped up behind TenTen's S2000, taking her left flank and gaining past her, taking a brisk lead.

He wasn't there for long.

Neji saw the curve in the road and Naruto muttered to him that this one curve began the touge.

TenTen's white Honda took the outside of the touge, no longer paying any attention to the green car she'd been previously blocking.

"She's going to fishtail him," Naruto murmured solemnly.

Neji flicked his gaze to Naruto before turning back to the screen, watching intently.

TenTen was accelerating, her car whizzing into the curve almost at a reckless pace.

The yellow Noble seemed panicked as it slowed down some for the curve.

Neji watched, intrigued, as TenTen did not even attempt to slow down for the touge.

The dangerous proximity of the Noble did not even faze TenTen as she continued at her elevated speed.

"They're going to crash," Neji said, glancing at Naruto.

"No," Naruto replied. "Just watch."

Neji looked back, inhaling deeply.

TenTen stayed on the outside as the yellow car took the middle, nearing him ever closer.

The two cars disappeared from sight, view blocked by a spill of cars excelling past the car carrying the camera.

A groan echoed through the collective crowd.

Neji held his breath, awaiting the outcome.

Seconds later, the camera was swooping over the hill, leaving a bird's eye view of the action below.

The yellow Noble was crashed into a tree, the interior dark.

Neji threw a darted glance at Naruto.

In turn, Naruto shrugged, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Neji shook his head.

"She ran him off the road," he stated, disbelieving.

Naruto nodded, responding, "Yep. It's not the first time she's done it either."

Neji breathed deeply, studying the screen carefully.

TenTen was still in the lead, but. . .

"COPS!!!" bellowed a youth from a few yards away.

The next thing Neji knew, Naruto had tightly grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from the crowd.

"Naruto, what the hell—?"

"I'll explain later!" Naruto shouted back, his voice barely audible against the yells and screams of the tires and the revs of the engines.

They ran all the way to Neji's car, amongst the other spectators who were just as eager to get out of there.

Neji jumped into the driver's seat, slamming his foot down on the clutch as he started the engine.

Easily, Neji hit the gas and maneuvered out of the thick crowd, avoiding hitting a few people by inches.

He did not realize he was breathing heavily until he reached the highway, casting nervous looks into the rearview mirror.

Hastily, he pulled on his seatbelt with one hand.

"Okay. Explain," Neji sighed, calming his fast-beating heart.

"Alright, well, remember that minor detail about street racing being illegal?"

Neji nodded.

"Yeah, it includes cops in that deal. Every few weeks or so someone'll tip us all off that they're coming and then we have to run for it so we don't go to jail."

Neji threw a glance at his friend.

"And you couldn't have told me this before you dragged me into illicit activity?"

"Aw, come on, Neji, you have to lighten up for Kami's sake. A little excitement oughta do you some good."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What about the racers?" he inquired, thoughtful as he flicked his eyes past the headlights.

"Ah, they'll be okay. They all have those police monitors in their cars anyway, so they know if they're on the right route or not."

Neji's mouth lifted into a half-smile.

"Well, I guess I'm a little behind then."

Naruto chuckled.

"Neji, you have no idea."

* * *

(1) Cadillac CTS-Vs are assembled in Michigan and they are in a line of high performance cars produced by Cadillac, starting in 2004. The car Neji has is a 2009 model, the newest one Cadillac has introduced. It has a base price of 59,995 US dollars and Cadillac began selling them November 2008. The 2009 Cadillac CTS-V can do 0 to 60 in 3 _point_ nine seconds.

(2) Saleens are HOT cars. I wish I had one. Saleens are a very limited produced car and you can read more about them on Wikipedia (they have pictures!). :D

(3) Honda S2000s are really, really neat cars. They were manufactured by Japan around 2000. If you remember in _2 Fast 2 Furious_, the pink car driven by the girl was a Honda S2000. But TenTen's is better. :D

(4) Ganguro is a style of street fashion in Japan. Basically, they bleach their hair, get tans, and wear lots of mini-skirts and jewelry. Read about them on Wikipedia.

(5) A note about Naruto: In this one-shot, he is American and Japanese. Kushina met Minato because of a business trip Minato had in the States. They fell in love, yada, yada, yada and had Naruto in the States. Well, eventually, Minato persuaded Kushina to move back to Japan before Naruto started high school. So, Neji met Naruto around tenth grade and they've been buddies ever since. :D

_. . . Yep._

_So, review. :D_


	2. Part Two: Fuego

_Muahahaha!_

_I was up till ten last night finishing this installment. Jeez, was I drained._

_And also: Fast and Furious, wtf? XD_

neji's goddess: _Hehehe. :D_

AnimeFreak218: _I stole information off Wikipedia and movies. I just can impersonate knowledge like no other. ;D_

bright-rebellious: _Thanks very much! :)_

GreenRose58: _Good suggestion. :) Thanks for the review!_

Shubhs: _Hahaha._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Bahahahah! Ganguro. Sounds like Kankuro. O.o Don't be fooled; I know nothing about cars either. And I really mean nothing. Thanks. :)_

swartzvald: _Eh. It's nice, but for some reason, I think the CTS is more . . . low-key. :)_

_:D_

**Disclaimer:** Even though this has almost no relevance to the actual _Naruto_, I still don't own it. XD

* * *

**Song:** Fuego by Pitbull.

* * *

_Part Two._

School was unfortunately a necessary evil.

It was Neji's last year of secondary school, and already it'd been by far the hardest.

The majority of his schoolwork consisted of preparation for college and the higher-level exams, which left him little time to do anything but study.

Two weeks after Neji attended the illegal street race, Naruto invited him to another one, this time in Shinjuku.

Neji had painstakingly declined; his studying was too extensive.

Naruto had shook his head, but had promised to inform Neji of the winner the following day.

It came of no surprise to Neji when he heard TenTen won her third race in a row.

-

Neji silently got into his car, waiting impatiently for Naruto to reach him.

Naruto was always the slow one, taking up Neji's valuable time.

Naruto went to the public school across the street, making it convenient for Neji to take him home so he didn't have to walk.

Neji glanced quietly at his cousin in the backseat, her eyes scanning the walking students.

"Hinata," Neji called.

Hinata visibly jumped, her head snapping to look her cousin in the eyes.

"What time does your practice start?"

Hinata quickly checked her watch.

"Four," she murmured in her small voice.

Neji huffed, glaring at no one in particular outside.

"There's Naruto-kun," announced Hinata moments later, a certain blonde-headed boy coming up to the car.

"Finally," Neji grumbled.

Naruto pulled open the door, throwing a furtive look at Neji as he slid into his seat.

"Naruto," began Neji as he started the engine, "we've discussed this before."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

Neji rolled his eyes but did not reprimand him further, expertly pulling out of the parking lot.

It took Neji fifteen minutes to reach the conservatory where Hinata would have her orchestra practice.

Hinata got out, gathering her instrument.

"I'll be back at six," Neji told her.

Hinata nodded and shut the door, meandering to the crosswalk to await her turn.

Neji waited until she was safely inside the conservatory until turning to his best friend.

Naruto was staring at the closest side of the street, where a big field was protected by fencing.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto muttered, distracted.

"What?"

"Isn't that. . . Do you remember that girl you were talking with at the race a few weeks ago?"

Neji recalled TenTen, her face springing up in his mind.

"Yes. So?"

"Well, isn't that her over there kicking that soccer ball?"

Neji craned his head to look, analyzing two distant figures on the field.

"I don't know," Neji responded, squinting to see clearer.

"Hm. I think it is her. Looks like her."

"Vaguely," retorted Neji.

Naruto grinned.

"Alright. Take me home, James."

"If you call me that again, Naruto, I swear I'll be letting you walk home."

Naruto grimaced and Neji started the ignition, pulling out onto the street.

-

There were less cars at the next race Naruto corralled Neji into.

Neji drove all the way to Shibuya, being directed by Naruto, who'd gotten the forwarded text message of the race only hours before.

"You know what, Neji?"

"What?" Neji asked as he pulled off of the highway onto a back street.

"You should race with them. This car's fast enough and you could handle it."

"Naruto, I'm not going to street race. It's illegal."

"Well, by even going to these things aren't you partaking in illegality? Therefore, you could go to jail too, even if you didn't participate."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever become a lawyer. You'd lose miserably," Neji stated flatly.

Naruto huffed.

-

There wasn't a warehouse to hold the competitors for this certain race, instead, the cars parked on the same street.

Leaving Neji no choice but to park on the same street as the racers.

Which, unfortunately for him, gave him attention.

A boy with a computer came around, saying to Neji, "Hey, man, pop the hatch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji returned, his voice level and even.

"Pop. The. Hatch. Who the hell are you, some kind of newbie?"

Neji glared at him.

"I'm not a racer. Spectator."

The boy pulled a surprised face.

"With this kind of car?! Jeez, you're stupid. This kind of car was _made_ for racing."

The boy shook his head pitiably and moved on down the line.

Neji noticed Naruto's eyes on him, and he reluctantly met them.

"See?" Naruto muttered, shutting the door to the Cadillac.

Neji rolled his eyes, stuffing his keys into his jeans pocket.

Neji and Naruto started walking down the line-up of cars, both racers and non-racers.

Naruto pointed, easily informing Neji of the drivers of certain cars.

Finally, at the end of the line, they reached TenTen's car, parked on the right side.

It was brightly white, the crimson ribbons shining glossily.

TenTen was not working on the outside this time. Rather, she was sitting in the driver's seat, the door open.

From what Neji could tell, she was writing, a binder propped open in her lap.

Neji meandered closer, approaching her from the front.

He leaned down, over her car door.

"What are you writing?" he asked, only loud enough for her to here.

TenTen started, looking up at him.

Her brown eyes sparked with recognition.

She glanced down, smiling.

"Homework. I have an essay due tomorrow."

Neji raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Yeah. I won't have any time after the race, so better to do it now."

TenTen snorted, the very thought of it seeming funny to her.

"You were at the race a few weeks ago right?" she inquired, visibly trying to recall his name.

Neji nodded.

"Neji," he reminded.

"Right," TenTen exclaimed. "You got away from the cops then?"

Neji chuckled.

"Yeah, I did."

TenTen smiled up at him.

"So, are you a racer?" queried TenTen, shirking her binder into the passenger seat.

Neji scoffed.

"No, I'm not. I just like to watch."

TenTen appeared suspicious.

"What kind of car do you drive?"

She easily got out of her car, slamming the door so she could lean against it.

"Cadillac CTS-V."

TenTen's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs.

"Shit, that's a nice car," TenTen breathed. "Is it here?"

"Yeah. . ." Neji murmured slowly.

TenTen considered him for a long second.

"You should consider racing with us. With that kind of car, it's a shame you're not doing something with it."

"My car is not outfitted for street racing."

"You might not need it," TenTen commented in an undertone, grasping his forearm as she pulled him along. "Where is it?"

Neji sighed grumpily but started toward where he had parked his car.

"Hm. CTS-V. . . That means you have a 6 _point_ two Supercharged GM LS V8?" she mused aloud.(1)

Neji shot her an astonished look.

"Yes. . . How do you know that?"

"Well, I've been into cars since I was little. My dad taught me everything he knew before he died. I guess it kind of just . . . evolved from there."

"No kidding. You don't hear of many girls who know of different engines."

"Or ones that win three street races in a row."

TenTen grinned and she raised an eyebrow at him.

They walked up to Neji's car, and he watched curiously as TenTen examined every inch of the dark exterior.

"You need some different tires," she commented. "These won't allow you to drift very well."(2)

"Who said I'd be doing any racing of the sort?"

TenTen snuck a sly glance at him.

"Oh, you will. Sooner or later it'll drag you in. I'd take a guess to say sooner."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I see the inside?"

Neji grudgingly unlocked his car, where TenTen was already swiftly moving into the driver's seat.

"You could make the alterations easy. . ." she murmured, half to herself. "They wouldn't be that hard."

"What would I need if I started racing?" Neji asked, intrigued.

"Some NoS, definitely. . . I don't know. I'd have to check out the engine to be sure."

Carefully, TenTen got out of his car, shutting the door behind her.

She caught Neji's eye, making up her mind about something.

"Why don't you ride with me during the race tonight? I'll give you the privilege of seeing racing for what it is."

"Are you allowed to do that?" inquired Neji, his eyebrows raised.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," TenTen assured. "I'm the one winning, remember?"

Neji shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

"All right," he finally responded after much hesitation. "I'll ride with you."

TenTen smiled.

"Good. Now let's go. The race'll start soon."

-

"Don't touch anything that looks important."

Neji threw her a swift look before climbing into the passenger seat, careful.

It was meticulously clean, the windows clear and without streaks.

"You're not a backseat driver, are you?" TenTen asked as she maneuvered the car with ease to the front of the forming line of cars.

"Not particularly."

"Good. I don't need someone else riding my tail while I drive. I have enough of them to worry about."

Neji nodded, strapping on his seatbelt, glancing at her.

TenTen was gazing out the windshield, her chest slightly rising and falling as she breathed, relaxed.

Her brown irises were a shade darker than Neji recalled, but he figured it was the dim lighting of the car.

Without turning to him, TenTen murmured aloud, "If there's a wreck, stay in the car. More than half of these drivers are shady, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're carrying guns."

Neji raised his eyebrows, but nodded once to show he understood.

Finally, TenTen looked at him.

Her expression softened, thoughtfully considering him.

"Does that scare you?"

Neji sighed, glancing at the cars in the rearview mirror.

"No. I just wasn't expecting to be told that I have a possibility of dying tonight."

TenTen snorted.

"So you're one of those people that is only grateful for their life when they're forced to think about it."

Neji stared at her, thoughtful.

But before he could answer, TenTen revved her car, the motion vibrating the interior.

A nineteen-year-old boy sauntered his way to the front, catching Neji's eye curiously before glancing at TenTen.

She nodded once, a mere slight movement of her chin.

"Go!"

TenTen slammed the gas pedal down and shifted gears, the car kicking up past its attempt to hesitate.

Neji fought the instinct to grab onto something.

They zoomed ahead, and if not for the shifting of the car, Neji would have thought they were flying on air.

The whole thing gave him a rush of adrenaline.

The turns came fast, the drifting even faster, and just when Neji thought the car would spin out of control, TenTen kept it steady.

Neji threw her a quick glance, thrown off by the euphoric concentration that had attached itself to her features.

He wanted to shout something to her, but didn't, fearing it would screw her focus.

The cars seemed miles and miles behind them, and it was just them and the black asphalt of the road and the roar of the car as it shifted again.

Neji's eyes sent an intriguing look to the speedometer.

They were going just over a hundred miles per hour.

Neji could sense the power of the speed in the car, like its heartbeat, throbbing and perfect.

"Damn it," TenTen suddenly cursed.

Neji cast a swift glance to the rearview mirror.

A suave Nissan Skyline was catching up to them, the driver clear through the windshield.

He swerved behind them before swerving back, easily moving next to them.

TenTen flipped him the bird, smiling poison.

"Fucking show-off," she muttered to herself.

Neji smirked ever so slightly.

The Skyline sped past them, going over a small hill.

What they only realized at the top of the hill though, was that there was a tight curve, right below them.

The Skyline had slowed down to take the curve at ease, but TenTen was going to fast.

They were going to crash.

Neji gripped the seat, nervous.

"Idiot," was the only word TenTen said.

But even as they approached the Skyline in a split second, Neji looked at TenTen and realized she wasn't afraid.

Her face was full of determination and anger, but there was control in her eyes.

Her white hands tensed on the steering wheel and she turned, maneuvering the car in a series of shifts and swings.

TenTen's S2000 cleared the Skyline by inches, and they quickly passed by them.

But not before Neji saw the guy in the Skyline yelling silent obscenities at them.

TenTen snickered.

"Sucker."

Neji looked at her in disbelief, only to see her staring back at him, grinning.

"Having fun?" she asked.

Neji didn't respond.

TenTen obviously took his silence as a yes, and seconds later she said loudly, "Hold on to something!"

Neji didn't even have time to ask her, 'What?' before the car lurched at a dramatic speed.

The force of it made Neji sink back into his chair, and the street outstretched before him had become a blurry, black mass.

It was over as quickly as it had happened.

TenTen's car slowed, and the tires screeched to a stop.

Neji realized how hard he was breathing, his mouth dry.

He felt a hand on his forearm.

"Are you okay?" TenTen asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Neji eventually turned to stare at her, stunned.

"Yeah," he croaked out, noticing the white flecks of brown in her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

TenTen slightly turned and patted a blue tank in the backseat, mounted to the floor.

"This baby right here is my pride and joy."

When Neji cast her a curious gaze, she grinned, a little sheepish.

"Sorry. This is NoS. Makes your car go faster."

"No kidding," Neji said under his breath.

TenTen let out a snort, but shut the car off, getting out.

Neji stayed in the passenger seat, watching as the other cars came in second, third, fourth. . .

TenTen smiled at each one of them proudly, and with just the right amount of gloating, accepted the money they offered her.

Several minutes later, when she returned to the driver's seat, she was holding a thick wad of cash.

Neji noted the sight of at least two one hundred dollar bills.

"The sooner you start racing, the sooner you get the cash," she commented passably, shifting the car again to drive off, circling back by taking a hidden shortcut.

"I doubt my uncle would just let me walk in with two hundred dollars in my pocket, and not ask where I got it from."

"My grandmother doesn't ask. All she knows is that if I come home with the money, all of her bills are going to get paid."

Neji didn't ask her the questions burning through his brain. He didn't want to sound too eager.

-

When she dropped him off back at his car, Naruto was waiting irritably.

"You just left me, you—!" he stopped when he saw TenTen, leaning inquisitively out the window.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, a small smile on her mouth.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto," introduced Neji.

Naruto stumbled forward and briefly grasped TenTen's hand, awed.

Neji put a hand on his shoulder and drew him back, just in case.

"You're an amazing driver!" Naruto eventually spurted.

Neji shook his head and pushed Naruto lightly back towards the Cadillac.

TenTen ran her eyes over Neji's face.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. And let me see your phone for a second."

Neji raised an eyebrow but held it out to her.

She grasped it, her thumbs swiftly tapping out information.

TenTen handed the phone back to Neji.

"I put my number in there so you won't freak when I text you the track coordinates."

"But, how did you get my number? I didn't give it to you."

TenTen smiled broadly.

"I have my ways," she said.

And before Neji could say another word, she sped off, winking in his direction as she left.

Neji's smirk widened as he turned back to his car, unlocking it.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Naruto accused.

Neji rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, Naruto, I like someone I just had an actual conversation with a few hours ago."

But even as he got into his car, he couldn't get rid of the electrified feeling coursing in his veins, his hands twitching towards the ignition.

* * *

(1) Yeah. . . I have no idea what this means. XD

(2) Drifting refers to a technique where a driver oversteers, causing a loss of traction on the rear tires through turns. Though, if you do it right, the car should maintain its speed and control. In the previous chapter, I screwed up and used touge as a general term when I really meant drifting. . . So, my mistake. :)

_XD_

_Cool people review._


	3. Part Three: Go Getta

_I hope all of you are doing well this fine November 1st. :D_

neji's goddess: _Thank you! :) Please don't! I don't want to be responsible for you going to jail!_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks. :)_

Nerd4eva: _:D Thank you very much!_

KMU: _:D Thank you!!! Eh. I write it when I write it. I like having no obligations with this. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _:) Thanks so much._

Shubhs: _Thankies!_

rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm: _Thanks. :D I'm glad to hear you like it. I have a little more description this chapter, some places more than others. I just don't get very carried away with giving description. I like for you all to envision it openly. :) Thanks. I made a whole playlist for this Fic. XD ;)_

_And now that I've replied, you're free to read. :)_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns.

**Song:** Go Getta by Young Jeezy.

* * *

_Part Three._

_Shibuya, Sendagaya district. Shuto Expressway. One a.m._ was the text message Neji received the following week.(1)

It was a dangerous thing to do, sneaking out of his uncle's house.

But maybe, Neji pondered as he lithely jumped out the first story window and slid it back shut, TenTen had been right and street racing already had its hold over him.

He wouldn't be sure til he got to the race.

-

There seemed to be less cars at this race than the last two Neji had been to, maybe fifteen or so cars.

Neji guided his car slowly through the thick crowd to where the cars were lining up. Neji was the last car in line.

Neji checked the car clock.

Twelve fifty-two.

Neji shifted the car into Park and glanced out the window.

A second later a stranger had opened his passenger door and slid in.

Neji gazed at the stranger, incredulous.

He turned on the inside car lights and relaxed.

It was TenTen, brown hair pinned into twin buns.

She glanced at him.

"Explain to me why jackasses exist," she greeted, eyes narrowed.

Neji stared at her, confused to no end.

He searched for an answer to amuse her.

"Because without them, who would we blame the awful politics on?"

TenTen laughed, her expression lightening.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you. I caught this guy keying my car." TenTen scoffed and shook her head, disgusted. "Anyway, I made a bet with him. If he wins tonight, I'll drop the charges and pay two hundred dollars for compensation. If I win, he'll pay for the repair plus the usual amount of money for winning."

Neji had a question.

"Do you have to have money to pay the winner?"

TenTen made a face.

"Only the four runners-up have to pay the amount the winner sets. If they don't have the money, they work it off or give up their car. Either way, the winner gets what they want."

"What work would they have to do?" Neji asked, considering her profile.

TenTen shrugged.

"Just depends, I guess. I've made someone repaint my whole car before and then clean it thoroughly. Depends on the driver."

It was silent for a few seconds, and then TenTen glanced at Neji.

"I'm glad you came. I guess you've got a little adrenaline in your veins, don't you?"

Neji smirked.

"I had to sneak out of my uncle's house to get here. He won't be happy if I'm not there in the morning."

TenTen smiled.

"Really? Why is that?"

Neji lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"He . . . He likes order and control. . . And since this is illegal. . . He wouldn't be pleased."

"Sounds to me like your uncle isn't very understanding. What happened to your parents? Your mom and dad?"

Neji exhaled slowly.

"I'm sorry," TenTen murmured quickly. "I didn't mean to pry if you're not comfortable talking about it."

"No, it's—it's fine." Neji sighed again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked about his father. "My dad was in a car accident about three years ago. My mom died in childbirth having me."

TenTen did not avoid Neji's eyes like so many others had. She stared at him, not shamed into avoiding the subject.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "My dad died when I was seven. He was an idiot and thought he could outsmart this gang leader. They shot him up. And my mom left right after I was born, so I haven't met her. But I have my grandma."

Neji eyed TenTen in pity.

Her story was far more depressing, and the way she told it, like it was a well-rehearsed line from a play, made Neji feel guilty.

Neji shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

TenTen turned to glare at him.

"Don't be. It's not in any way your fault, and my dad had it coming to him anyway, the way he carried on."

Neji unsurely met her brown eyes.

They were laced with fact, lacking any immediate sadness.

She grinned suddenly.

"It's time for the race, though. See you at the finish line?" she prompted, hand straying to the door handle.

Neji nodded and lifted the corner of his mouth in a small smile.

"Yes, you will."

TenTen smirked.

"Don't make me wait forever, Hyuga."

Neji inclined his head and she stepped out of the car, letting it shut behind her as she moved forward at a quick pace.

Neji checked the clock again.

One o'clock exactly.

He moved the car into Drive and waited, impatiently, for the cheers to start and the cars to go.

When they did, Neji dismissed the anticipation in his gut.

_You can do this_, he told himself sternly. _You __will__ do this._

The cars in front of him revved and accelerated when they retrieved enough room. Neji swallowed once and jammed his foot onto the gas pedal.

The sleek car edged itself forward smoothly, the RPM meter steadily rising.

The car in front of Neji's liked to show off and following it was a pain.

Working up the courage to pass them, Neji swerved out from behind and sped forward.

The owner of the passed car didn't like that too much.

Their front fender hit Neji's back bumper, sending Neji into a fishtail.

Neji gritted his teeth, waiting it out.

The car he'd passed sped by him without a pause.

Neji's car came to a stop and he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

When he finally rolled into view of the finish line, TenTen's car was the only one still there.

She looked pale in his headlights, leaning against the driver's side door.

She appeared amused.

Neji got out of his car, irritated and angry.

"What happened? Your car goes faster than most other makes. And that's without the NoS," she called curiously, arms crossed.

"Some asshole fishtailed me when I passed him," Neji retorted harshly.

TenTen chuckled, looking up at him inquisitively.

"He bumped you, then."

TenTen pushed off her car and went to examine Neji's back bumper.

She ran a slim finger down the right flank of Neji's bumper. There was a streak of orange on top of the black.

"Shit," Neji cursed, shaking his head. "I can't go home with that there. My uncle would be pissed."

TenTen leaned back on her heels, thoughtful.

She finally glanced up at him.

"I can fix it for you, if you want."

Neji gazed down at her, slightly suspicious.

"Really?"

TenTen nodded surely.

"Yeah. I mean, it would take me a few hours, but I can do it."

"Tonight?" Neji questioned further.

TenTen nodded again, eyes certain.

Neji flicked his gaze back to the bumper.

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

TenTen stood, swinging her keys around her forefinger.

"Just follow me and try to keep up."

She stalked off to her car.

Neji hastily climbed into the driver's seat.

No sooner did he start the car than TenTen was already rolling down the street.

He sighed, exasperated, and slammed the gas.

-

TenTen was a good driver, however risky her movements were around other cars.

Neji thought she was just a bit of a show off.

She led him outside of the city bounds, maneuvering onto stretches of country roads that were free of traffic.

As soon as Neji started to feel as if they'd never reach their destination, TenTen took a harsh right, leading him onto a dirt path lined with trees and undergrowth.

Suddenly, the brush and trees stopped, giving way to a large yard and a quaint faded yellow house. A huge barn could be seen just beyond the house's porch.

TenTen quietly crept by the house and drove up to the barn, parking outside the shut doors.

She got out and slid the doors open, gesturing for Neji to pull in.

He nudged the accelerator and guided the car past the doors.

Neji parked and got out, blinking blindly at the sudden light that had appeared in the barn. Above, two large lightbulbs encased in wiring were lit; bugs rushed to meet the beacons.

Neji glanced around.

It looked much like an old barn for horses but had been crudely converted to a mechanic's workshop; parts and spare tires were on tops of stalls and propped up against beams that supported the framework. What looked like two new bottles of NoS stood next to an old, dusty saddle. Toolboxes were everywhere, all displaying certain varieties of wrenches and filters. A small worktable held what appeared to be a full set of welding equipment, complete with gloves and mask.

"Like it?" TenTen asked from behind him.

Neji turned.

She was perusing through one of the many stalls, looking for some unknown object.

"Yeah," he answered, recalling her question. "Where'd you get all of this?"

"The tools or the barn?" TenTen inquired back.

"Both."

TenTen paused in her searching, leaning against the stall.

"The barn's been here longer than the house, but my dad was the one to convert it into a workshop. He was always working on cars in here. I inherited the tools from him."

Neji nodded, glancing over at her.

She had returned to her hunting, sifting through random objects.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Neji asked.

"My paint gun. I don't know where I put it. . . Aha!"

TenTen successfully held up a contraption in triumph.

"I knew it was around here somewhere," she muttered to herself, exiting the stall and approaching Neji's bumper.

She fiddled with it for a moment, checking the nozzle, before pulling a small trigger.

TenTen aimed easily for the strip of orange marks.

A moment later the orange was no longer seeable.

"It's gotta sit for a few minutes before it's dry," TenTen murmured, laying the paint gun on a table.

"Thank you," Neji said, grateful.

"No problem."

TenTen eyed him, eyes revealing nothing.

"You know," she started after a second, "there are ways to avoid fishtails."

Neji met her gaze.

"Really?"

"Yes. You can pivot or oversteer. . . Just depends on the positions. I can teach you, if you want."

Neji's eyebrows raised.

"What's the catch?" he inquired.

TenTen snickered and thought.

"Are you any good at math, by chance?"

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Well, I am in desperate need of a tutor. And all of my friends are idiots. It'll be a trade. I'll give you some tips and you'll get me an A on my math test."

Neji glanced at his car and then at TenTen.

He nodded.

She grinned.

"Good. Do you have your Saturday mornings free?"

"Yes, if I'm not working."

"Alright then."

TenTen squatted and ran her fingertips across the spot she'd painted.

Her hand came away unmarked.

"Well, it's dry." TenTen flicked her eyes to Neji. "I'll see you next Saturday, then, alright?"

Neji nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks again."

TenTen waved a hand and jumped up onto a stall, legs dangling down below her.

Neji pulled out, eyes lingering on her as he backed out and started towards the highway.

-

"Guess what?" Neji began as he pushed books into his backseat.

It was Monday, and Naruto sat next to him, trying to get his hair to spike up more than it already did.

Neji had arrived at his uncle's house at four in the morning on Sunday, exhausted.

When Hinata had waken him at seven, Neji felt like death. At breakfast, his uncle had noted the red, bloodshot eyes and grew suspicious. Neji had deviated with an all-night studying session.

"What?" Naruto shot back, blue eyes snapping to Neji's face.

"I went to a race this weekend."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"And you didn't bring me why?!" he exclaimed, clearly offended.

"Because you're loud and I wouldn't be able to focus on driving. Besides, I was the last one over the finish line anyway."

Naruto glowered at him, as if this was shameful.

"And why the hell is that?"

Neji sighed and impatiently slammed on the brakes as a street light changed to red.

"Some jackass fishtailed me on the back bumper. I was at the end of the line anyway. There was no way I could've won."

Naruto muttered something illegible, but he nudged Neji with his elbow.

"So, did you see your _girlfriend_??" teased Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Neji."

"I know. And yes, I did see her. She got rid of the orange streak down the back of my car."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Neji one-handedly pushed him, moving the car forward when the light flipped to green.

"Just shut up. We made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm going to tutor her in math on Saturday mornings and she's going to give me tips to avoid getting fishtailed again."

Naruto whistled, impressed.

"Shoot. Sounds good."

"Yeah, which is why I need your help. I can't actually tell my uncle who I'm tutoring because he'll think it's suspicious I'm tutoring someone who lives in a completely different ward. So you're going to help me out."

"Help you out?" Naruto sounded more unsure this time.

"Yes. You're going to be my back up plan in case Uncle Hiashi decides he wants to check up on me."

Naruto grumpily crossed his arms.

"Only if you let me come to your little study sessions to hear TenTen's advice."

Neji frowned deeply.

He didn't want to do it, not really. But there was no other way to get around his uncle's obtrusive eye.

"Fine," Neji grudgingly mumbled.

Naruto grinned in triumph.

"Cool. Now, let's talk strategy."

Neji's eyebrows drew together.

"Strategy?"

"Of how you're going to get TenTen!" Naruto explained as if it were obvious.

Neji punched the radio volume until it was borderline unbearable.

-

The following Saturday Neji dutifully picked Naruto up.

They drove for an hour, Neji easily recalling the way to TenTen's.

The sun was out and brightly shining when Neji pulled into the large yard.

TenTen was sitting on the porch, a thick book laying next to her.

"Don't act stupid, please," Neji muttered to Naruto as he got out.

Naruto snorted.

"Have some faith, Neji. I never act stupid."

Neji thought this was a big fat lie, but he didn't say so. They were walking up to the porch.

Without a hello, TenTen said blandly, "Who's your friend, Neji?"

Naruto appeared insulted.

"You've met me before!" he exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "At the race two weeks ago when you dropped Neji off!"

TenTen looked confused.

"Are you sure? I don't—," she shook her head.

TenTen glanced at Neji and shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said to Naruto. "I don't have a very good memory."

Naruto kicked at a tuft of grass, disappointed.

"TenTen-chan?" came a voice past the front screen door.

A short, stocky woman pushed open the screen door and shuffled onto the porch.

"Grandma, this is my friend Neji and his friend . . . ?"

"Naruto," Naruto glumly clarified.

"Right, Naruto," TenTen finished.

TenTen's grandmother smiled, age-old laugh lines indenting deeply.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you boys hungry? I just made some noodles. . ."

Naruto bounded up the porch steps and almost collided into the elderly woman. With a smile, TenTen's grandmother glanced at Neji. He noticed she had the same brown eyes as TenTen.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you," Neji called politely.

TenTen's grandmother nodded and led Naruto into the house, leaving Neji and TenTen to themselves.

Neji stared at her for a second before walking up the steps and sitting next to her.

"I hope you realize you're not getting your friend back. Grandma will keep him forever if he likes her food."

Neji smiled slightly.

"I don't think Naruto would mind. Ramen is like a religion for him."

TenTen chuckled.

Neji paused before saying, "I'm sorry for bringing him without telling you. He blackmailed me."

TenTen glanced at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Blackmail, huh? By all means then, bring him along."

Neji wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

He turned to her.

"Do you want the tutoring first?"

TenTen made a face but nodded.

Neji opened the math book, TenTen reaching over to finger the right chapter.

Neji swiftly explained the entire chapter, taking TenTen's questions patiently.

Eventually, TenTen was so tired of math that she took the book from Neji's hands and let it tumble down the stairs to the ground.

"I'm tired of math," she muttered. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Neji stood and followed her down the stairs and out to the barn.

Neji noticed she was barefoot, her overalls rolled up to her knees.

TenTen went to a stall and walked back out, setting a knee-high blue canister of NoS on the back of her car.

"This is for you. Your car's fast enough without it, but it's still nice to have on hand."

"Thank you."

TenTen waved it away and laid it in Neji's arms.

"Come on. I'll show you how to install it. And we'll have to set up a switch for you."

TenTen continued talking as they walked back to his car, TenTen holding a toolbox and the welding equipment.

Neji listened quietly, taking in her words and thinking that this was a far more difficult undertaking than what he'd first thought.

* * *

(1) Sendagaya is a neighborhood in the Shibuya ward. Sendagaya is well-known for the housing of the National Noh Theatre, its multiple shrines (such as the Hato Mori Hachiman Shrine), and the Sendagaya Station. The Shuto Expressway runs through Sendagaya, as well as many other neighborhoods and wards. It was first built in 1962. Street racing on the Shuto Expressway is actually quite common, and is featured by car enthusiast magazines.

_:)_

_Review, if you please._


	4. Part Four: Ridin' Solo

_Finally, a new chapter for you all. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _You'll see. :D_

Shubhs: _:) Thanks._

xchirix: _New penname? :)_

smileyfacebabe: _Yeah. I like the whole, use your own imagination thing. :D Good! That's what I'm aiming for._

neji's goddess: _Lucky. I learned how to drive on a truck, which is probably the best thing you can do because of the bulk. I wanted a truck for my first car, but it didn't work out and I got a neat little Mitsubishi Eclipse that I named Harold. :D He's a thoroughly reliable car. :)_

EoM: _Aw, thank you! That gives me warm fuzzies inside. ;D It's a pleasure to receive your awesome reviews! :D_

siny: _Thanks. :)_

StarCatcher1858: _Thank you very much. :)_

Bloody Sapphire Blade: _Thank you._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _:D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hehe. Yes, he's entertaining alright._

bright-rebellious: _I couldn't let him win the race. He's too inexperienced at the moment. :)_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns the characters. I own the plot.

**Song:** Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo

* * *

_Part Four._

"Ow!" came Hinata's sharp outcry.

Neji twisted around in the seat to see his cousin crouched down in the back seat, nursing her tibia bone.

"Dammit," he cursed in a low whisper.

Hinata met her cousin's gaze in astonishment; Hiashi looked down on the use of expletives.

"What is this?" Hinata inquired breathlessly, feeling around the back of the driver seat for the offender.

Neji gripped her wrist from further searching.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Hinata."

Hinata was in no way going to forget it so soon, though, whatever Neji said.

"Do you have something metal in here? That really hurt. . ."

The passenger door opened to admit Naruto, who cast a swift glance around and sensed trouble.

"What's going on?" he inquired, attempting casualness.

Neji contrived a meaning into his eyes, staring at Naruto hard so he would get it.

"Let go, Neji," murmured Hinata, eyes trained on her cousin, suspicious.

Neji broke his gaze with Naruto and released his cousin, shifting the car into Drive.

Naruto quickly jumped into the car and shut the door. Not a second later, the car was on the highway, the speedometer climbing smoothly.

Hinata quietly surveyed the two boys in front of her. Naruto was speaking to Neji in a low undertone; she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Keeping her eyes straight on the road ahead, Hinata maneuvered her foot behind Neji's seat, perusing for the object she'd kicked.

Her foot hit a solid object; Hinata assumed it was the same thing from before.

An impenetrable black sheet covered the object, successfully blending in with black interior of the car. It was no wonder she hadn't seen it.

Checking to make sure the boys were paying no attention to her, Hinata reached out and tugged off the sheet.

It was an aluminum canister, probably around knee-height. It was an electric blue, broad letters spelling out a phrase in yellow lettering.

NoS.

Hinata stared at it.

She was unfamiliar with whatever this thing was. She searched her memory.

_NoS. . . ?_

A tan hand stopped her thinking.

Hinata looked up, startled.

Naruto was grim-faced, his mouth a thin line as he stared at her, hand on her shoulder.

Hinata gasped, eyes going wide.

"She found it, Neji."

Hinata blinked, finding Neji staring at her in the rearview mirror, stern.

"Damn," he cursed, shifting lanes to pull over.

Shakily, Hinata inquired, "What is it? What's NoS?"

Naruto turned back around in his seat, his hand leaving Hinata's shoulder, granting her the ability to breathe evenly again.

"We might as well tell her," she heard Naruto mutter to Neji.

Neji said nothing as he pulled his car off the highway, safe from the oncoming traffic.

Hinata swallowed.

"If you tell me what it is, I swear I won't tell Father."

Neji sharply met her eyes in the rearview mirror.

His voice was distant when he spoke.

"You're sure you can make good on that promise, Hinata? For all you know it could be illegal."

Hinata's cheeks flushed.

She cleared her throat.

"Is it illegal?" she asked in a small voice.

Naruto snickered. Neji ignored him.

"You swear you won't tell your father? This could mean lying, you realize."

Hinata's eyes floated down to the blue canister, thinking.

She ultimately met her cousin's penetrating eyes.

"Yes. I won't tell Father, even it means lying."

"And you won't tell anyone else in turn, right?"

Hinata nodded, certain.

Neji looked out the window at the rushing cars, his impassive face reflected in the glass.

"There's this thing called street racing. . ."

* * *

"No! No, no, no!" TenTen shouted, slapping Neji's leg in frustration. "You're not doing it right!"

Neji struggled to disregard the feeling he'd gotten when she'd touched him.

They were on an abandoned dirt road in the center of nowhere, behind TenTen's grandmother's house in a field.

She wasn't in the passenger seat. Instead, TenTen had managed to fit herself onto the platform between the driver and passenger's seats, her legs dangling on either side.

TenTen was pressed up against him, her right hand on the steering wheel, leaning into him.

Neji caught himself inhaling the scent she gave off and immediately turned away, facing the window.

TenTen's hand clamped on his jaw, swivelling his head back.

"Law number one in driving: Never take your eyes off the road, idiot."

Neji opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, grasping the wheel.

TenTen automatically corrected his hands, moving them to the two-and-ten position.

"This position gives you better grip on your car," TenTen murmured.

Neji nodded.

"Now try the NoS again. Just don't punch the brake like you've done the last fifty times."

Neji glared at her impatiently.

When she looked at him, Neji said lowly, "It has not been fifty times."

TenTen smiled slowly, the mirth spreading across her mouth.

Being this close to her, Neji could see the small freckles across the bridge of her nose and the flecks of amber in her warm brown eyes.

Neji forced his eyes back to the road, clearing his throat.

TenTen removed her hands from the steering wheel.

"Okay. Go."

Neji started the engine and tapped the gas pedal, waiting until it was going at least ninety before punching the button TenTen had installed in his steering wheel, nudging it surely with his thumb.

The car took off. Neji felt incredibly out of control; it took all his muscle strength to keep the wheel straight.

When the NoS exhausted the car, Neji took his thumb off the red button, easing on the brake.

He glanced at TenTen, putting the car in Park.

"And how was that?"

TenTen adopted a pensive expression before shrugging.

"Eh, you could do better, but it's passable for right now." She met Neji's eyes and grinned. "Want to try drifting? I haven't seen you at it yet."

Neji swallowed, something in her eyes told Neji he should probably decline.

But he was not given the chance to respond.

TenTen slid into the passenger seat, folding her legs under her.

"Turn around. I know a place that's perfect for beginners like you."

Neji sighed, but did as she said.

* * *

"The first rule to drifting is to not lose your head," TenTen began as she sat on Neji's hood.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"I thought the first rule was to use the hand brake."

TenTen glared at him.

"Wrong. The first rule is to not lose your head. You'd be surprised at how much your brain protests this kind of thing."

Neji sighed.

"Got it. Second rule?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Arrogant." TenTen patted the hood next to her.

Neji reluctantly sat down beside her, fidgeting with his keys.

"Drifting may look effortless, but it's not. It takes a lot of focus and work and strength. If you do it wrong, there's a one hundred percent chance you'll screw up your car, and an even greater chance you'll get hurt."

"So how do I do it the right way?" Neji inquired.

TenTen's nose wrinkled as she thought.

Finally, she turned to Neji.

"It'd be better if I showed you."

She reached for Neji's keys, which he reluctantly gave up.

"Don't scratch it, alright?" Neji warned as they got in. "It's expensive."

TenTen snorted but didn't reply, cranking the engine.

They were at the top of a multilevel parking garage. The ramps leading from level to level, TenTen had said, were perfect for drifting.

"Ready?" she inquired as she edged the car to the start of the ramp.

Neji swallowed, a little nervous.

TenTen took his silence as agreement and gunned the car down.

Neji took a chance to look at the speedometer.

Seventy-five and climbing.

Neji looked out the windshield to see looming concrete.

He gripped the handrest, certain he was about to die on impact.

Instead, the car smoothly maneuvered in a dizzying half circle, spinning onto the lower ramp with ease.

Neji glanced at TenTen, incredulous.

Her face was calm, brown eyes focused in concentration.

When the next ramp came up, Neji watched her prepare for the drift.

She cleanly executed the turns, leaning into the controlled but chaotic spin as the tires locked up beneath them.

"This is usually called a shift lock technique, or a compression slide. I downshift instead of braking, which gets the wheels to lock up. That way, I can approach a corner at different revolutions while maintaining quick acceleration at the completion of the turn," TenTen informed in a level voice as she peeled out. "We won't start you on this, but it's simple for tight corners like these."

"What will you start me on, then?"

TenTen thought for a moment before saying, "Oversteer. Your car doesn't exactly qualify for low power, but it'll get you in the mind-set of the feel of a drift without you actually having to do it."

Neji shook his head slightly.

TenTen grinned, keeping her eyes always on the street.

"What's wrong, Hyuga? Too fast for you?"

Neji rolled his eyes. TenTen laughed.

* * *

Neji practiced every weekend with TenTen.

At first, they started at the parking garage, but after a few dings and dents to Neji's car, TenTen decided to relocate to a makeshift track she'd created in her field of a backyard.

As TenTen had promised, she began him on oversteer, which Neji found difficult to execute.

"It's hard!" Neji snapped one day after TenTen criticized him yet again for being too slow with his steering.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you would lose some of the control!" TenTen shot back, eyes narrowed. "Lose your control!"

Neji stared at her like she was crazy.

TenTen scowled.

"Don't give me that look, Hyuga. I'm the expert, remember? When you oversteer, you've got to be quick with it. You have seconds to execute this move before your car realizes what's happening. Think ahead. Every movement is a quick, fluid motion. Gas, turn the wheel, floor the accelerator, wait for the car to slide sideways, and then countersteer. It should take you ten seconds, tops. Now, do it again," she commanded.(1)

Grudgingly, Neji obliged.

Sometimes Naruto came and watched, curious to see TenTen bossing his best friend around as he learned the ropes of the trade.

Also, it gave Naruto things to tease Neji about later.

Hinata, true to her word, had said nothing to Hiashi about Neji's racing. However, every time Neji snuck out, he swore he could feel Hinata's disapproving eyes following him as he left.

* * *

Finally, two months later, TenTen deemed Neji novice enough to compete full-time like the other racers.

Still, being a novice, Neji wasn't expecting much.

His first race as an official racer came about the end of April.

The last victor of the race had miraculously been a raven-haired boy who drove a dazzling red Spyker C12 Zagato.(2)

TenTen had finished third, much to her disgruntled displeasure, behind (who Neji now deemed to be as TenTen's mortal enemy) Yumi, the driver of the pink Saleen.

As they waited for the race to begin, TenTen once again ranted to Neji about the Saleen driver.

"It's not like she even likes racing. All she likes is the attention," TenTen scoffed, throwing the girl a dirty look.

Neji smiled wryly, looking the brunette over.

After a couple of months with her, Neji could safely say they were friends of some sort. She added color to his life that he had lacked before.

"You can admit you're jealous, you know," Neji murmured to her, his eyes teasing.

TenTen glared at him, indignant.

"As if," she spat. "Why on earth would I be jealous of—of _that_?"

Neji glanced over at Yumi, who was sitting on the hood of the Saleen, chatting up the raven-haired winner.

"I don't know. . . She has such a desirable personality. . ." Neji trailed off.

TenTen snorted, laughing.

"Right. Well, sorry for saving you from her 'desirable personality' that first race. I didn't know I'd decimated any hopes you had of getting to know her," TenTen sarcastically responded.

The corners of Neji's mouth lifted, and TenTen grinned back.

"But I am _not_ jealous of Yumi," she concluded a second later, expression turning stony once more.

"Whatever you say, TenTen," Neji said.

A whistle from the front of the cars got everyone's attention.

TenTen frowned a little and sighed, catching Neji's eye.

"Guess that's the cue to get started. You ready?"

"I doubt you would have let me out here if I wasn't," Neji countered with a raised eyebrow.

TenTen smiled again and mock punched him.

"Try and at least finish next-to-last this time, okay, Hyuga?" she called over her shoulder as she sauntered over to her car.

Neji waited until she was settled inside the Honda before getting into his own car.

He looked himself in the eye in the rearview mirror, staring himself down.

"You can do this," he told himself.

Neji nodded, as if to agree, and then he was buckling the seatbelt and putting one hand on the wheel, the other floating to rest atop the gearshift.

Ahead, the starter emerged, a girl with long dark hair and a large stud in one eyebrow.

Lazily, she counted it down in Japanese.

"_Ichi, ni, SAN_!"

The red Spyker lurched forward, blazing the path onto the race strip ahead.

Yumi's hot pink Saleen and TenTen's white Honda drew level, practically tying as they fought for second place.

Neji, who was strategically placed at the back, successfully passed a few cars, narrowing his eyes to focus his determination.

The street the raven-haired winner had chosen was a fairly straight shot with few curves or traps.

In his mind, Neji could hear TenTen in his head, disdainful. _You got lucky this time, Hyuga. Just wait til I win and make you race for real._

Neji kept a steady distance away from the few cars he'd managed to pass, accelerating when they revved closer.

Neji glanced down at the NoS button.

TenTen would probably think he was being a show off, but Neji punched the button anyway.

The CTS's speedometer zipped heavily to the latter, more dangerous speeds.

Neji kept his eyes open, searching out possible problems.

He came upon the end of the track swiftly.

TenTen's white Honda was parked in the middle of the street. She leaned against the back bumper, arms crossed.

Neji released the NoS and decelerated, parking next to her.

TenTen was already at his window, leaning down until her face was level with his.

"Not bad," she commented with a smirk. "You actually beat out a few cars."

Neji accepted this with a nod.

"Did you win?" he asked.

TenTen nodded, smug.

"Yes. Yumi pitched a little fit, right in the middle of the street. If you had been faster you would've seen it."

Neji smiled wryly.

"Too bad. I'll just have to try harder, I guess."

"Yes, you will," TenTen insisted, raising a dark eyebrow. "Especially if you ever want a chance to beat me."

Her tone had a slight taunting quality.

Her eyes flashed, teasing.

She leaned down suddenly and checked her reflection in his side-view mirror.

When she was done she met Neji's gaze again, winked, and stood to full height, backing up to her car.

"See you Saturday, Neji," she casually threw over her shoulder.

Neji tried not to stare as she sped off, her white Honda moving easily down the dark street until it eventually disappeared into the night.

* * *

(1) Guesstimating that time limit, by the way.

(2) The Spyker C12 Zagato is a car from the Dutch manufacturer of Spyker Cars. It was first introduced in 2008, and only 24 were produced.

_Review._


	5. Part Five: All I Do Is Win

_Nine pages. :) You can thank me later._

runjumpfly07: _Um. . . My dad used to take my sister and I to a lot of car shows. :) And movies like Fast and Furious. . . I just have a thing for fast cars is all. :D_

Midnight Insomniac: _Thank you. :)_

Sasutenfan: _Thanks! I know you've been waiting a while for this to be updated. ;)_

Tenten-Kunai: _Thank you._

eternalsmiles: _Pretty much. :D_

hyperloon: _That I do. :D Hahaha. :D_

**Disclaimer:** You all know that Kishimoto owns it.

**Song:** All I Do Is Win by DJ Khaled featuring Ludacris, Rick Ross, Snoop Dogg, and T-Pain

* * *

_Part Five._

Racing brought with it an electrifying power Neji had never felt before.

He was used to control and organization, but the chaos of the race and the competition was something he was new to.

Lightning shot through his veins every time he turned the ignition.

"You're so funny," TenTen said one night after a race, sitting in his car.

She shook her head at him, grinning.

Neji raised an eyebrow, asking for her to explain.

"When you drive and when you race . . . it's like you're giving into your drug or something."

Neji smirked a little at that.

"Is racing your . . . drug too?" he inquired.

TenTen grinned.

"One of them."

Neji glanced at her, intrigued.

A smile rested on his lips.

"Your race was good tonight," TenTen commented, changing the subject. "Tenth place isn't bad at all."

Neji frowned.

"It would've been better if that asshole hadn't rammed me. Jackass."

TenTen smiled wide and propped her feet up on the dashboard.

"Don't worry. You can get him back next race. I give you my express permission."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Who says you have the authority?"

TenTen snorted.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows I run this show."

Neji's replying smile was wry.

"So," Neji continued after a second of quiet. "What's your other drug, besides racing?"

TenTen shrugged, cocking her head to the side.

"I play soccer for the city league. That takes up a good bit of my time. And school, of course."

Neji smirked.

"What about you, hot shot?" TenTen queried, punching him on the shoulder.

Neji shrugged.

"I'm busy a lot. I don't have time to do a lot of things."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"What could you possibly be doing that keeps you so busy?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I tutor five days out of the week in an after-school program. I have a job. I have chores and homework every day. And college classes, which I take on the weekend."

TenTen stared at him, sure he was kidding.

"Wow," she eventually said. "Your life sucks."

Neji's mouth quirked.

"It's good that you actually did start racing. Must be a nice release for you," she continued, brown eyes smiling.

"You have no idea," Neji claimed.

* * *

"Neji-kun."

Neji looked up from his studying. He had been staring at the same spot for at least several seconds, unfocused.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi considered his nephew, analyzing the deep circles under his eyes.

"How is your schoolwork going?"

Neji shuffled some of his papers, glancing over the work he'd done the past two hours.

"Well," he answered. "I'm almost done."

Hiashi nodded approvingly.

"Are you finishing it at an appropriate time every night? You look as if you haven't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks," Hiashi commented casually.

_Damn_, Neji thought. _He noticed._

"I've been trying to complete it all, but midterms are coming up. . ." Neji trailed off, hoping this would get Hiashi off his back.

Hiashi considered his uncle a little longer, and then inclined his head, pleased.

"Carry on, then," he murmured, turning to leave Neji's room.

Neji watched him go, aware of the relief that escaped his chest.

* * *

"Hey, hot shot."

Neji swiveled his head to see TenTen, smirking at him.

"So, I hear someone's placed a bet on you."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yes. They think you're actually going to win this race."

Neji smiled.

"They must have a lot of faith in me."

"Or they're really stupid. Whichever," TenTen shrugged, her eyes sparkling a little when the streetlights caught them.

"You're just jealous," Neji needled.

TenTen snorted.

"Yes. The veteran is jealous of the rookie, because that makes _so_ much sense."

She winked at Neji and started towards her car, walking backwards.

"But, I'd like to see you try for the top place. It'd be . . . intriguing."

She grinned and turned around, sliding into the driver's seat.

Neji felt a smile tug at his mouth.

He climbed into his car, checking his NoS levels.

He caught his eye in the rearview mirror.

"You're going to win," he told himself, confident. "You will."

Neji sighed and put his car in gear, focusing his eyes on the starter outside.

It was quick, and soon all Neji could hear was the roar and rumble of engines around him.

He punched the gas and the CTS lurched forward, almost grazing the bumper of a Hyundai Genesis Coupe.(1)

Neji cursed and swerved around the slower car, giving the CTS room to shoot forward.

The route TenTen had chosen was a series of tight curves and hills on an abandoned stretch of highway outside of the city.

Neji shifted fluidly into oversteer as he came up on his first curve, cutting off another car.

He exited the turn at eighty miles per hour, speeding up as he came out of the curve.

There were only four other cars in front of him.

At the head, Neji could see TenTen's white Honda, followed by Yumi, a blue Enzo Ferrari, and the red Spyker who had won a few races prior.(2)

Neji smiled grimly, keeping his focus on the car in front.

Sparing a glance for the cars in the rearview mirror, Neji shifted the car again, accelerating faster.

The four cars ahead of him decreased their speed to take a curve, and Neji saw his chance to break to the front.

He laid his foot on the gas, feeling the car rumble and roar beneath him, growling with the ferocity of the engine.

The Cadillac heaved forward, coming dangerously close to the four cars who were taking the curve.

Neji didn't pull the brake.

He laid on his horn, intending to scatter the other cars so they would make an interest.

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

The four leading cars faltered for a moment, uncomprehending. Then they scattered, breaking their tight formation to avoid getting into a wreck with Neji's car.

The hole in the formation was just enough to give Neji safe passage to the front.

He flew by the other cars, surpassing them all in a blur.

_No time to gloat_, Neji reminded himself. He hadn't won the race just yet.

Neji followed the course, anxiously checking the rearview every few seconds.

Having recovered from the shock, the four leading cars had regrouped and were currently battling for places.

As far as Neji could tell, the only person he would have to worry about would be TenTen.

She maneuvered in front of the other cars with impressive skill, blocking them from gaining any ground ahead of her.

Neji wondered absently what she had thought of his strategy.

Neji cleared the last curve of the race with agitated movements, nerves rattling inside of him.

There was no way he could win. . . No way. . .

TenTen was close to him, having left the other three cars behind.

She leveled next to him.

Neji chanced a glance to see that she was staring at him through her window, her expression indecipherable.

It was only for a second, but Neji thought he saw her smile.

Then, miraculously, TenTen fell back.

Neji's car zoomed forward, crossing the chalked finish line with little to no competition.

He braked and put his car into Park, cradling his head in his hands.

_Did I just_—_Did I just win?_

The quick rapping on Neji's driver's side window made him straighten in his seat and roll down the window.

The driver of the red Spyker peered in, looking sour.

Wordlessly, he shoved a wad of cash into Neji's hand and stalked off, shaking his head. The driver of the Ferrari behaved in much the same way, though he seemed more impressed than his raven-haired counterpart.

Yumi stepped up, grinning from ear-to-ear.

In her mouth, Neji could see her bright pink bubblegum.

"Well. I guess you showed us, didn't you?" she said, leaning down to where she encompassed the window.

Neji shifted, uncomfortable with her closeness.

Yumi reached inside her shirt and withdrew a carefully bundled roll of cash. She kissed it and handed it to Neji, being sure to brush his fingers before stepping back from the car.

"I'll be chasing you next time, sweetheart," she promised over her shoulder.

Neji resisted the urge to shudder.

He pocketed the cash and got out of the car, curious as to where TenTen was.

She had parked around thirty feet back, and she was crouched, examining her left front tire.

"You let me win," stated Neji, leaning down to say it in TenTen's ear.

Neji caught her slow smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded, unable to keep the coyness from her voice.

Neji watched TenTen fiddle with the bolts on the hubcap.

She avoided making eye contact with him, her brown eyes floating over the surface of the dark rubber.

"You did, didn't you?" Neji insisted.

TenTen smirked, ultimately meeting his eyes.

"Maybe," she teased.

Neji smiled.

TenTen stood and reached into her back pocket, removing carefully folded bills.

"Congratulations," she murmured, a sweet smile on her mouth.

Neji stared at the money and raised an eyebrow.

"You keep it. You're the one who let me win anyway," Neji said.

TenTen rolled her eyes, her brown eyes bright in the dark.

She swiftly placed the money in Neji's pants pocket before he could refuse again.

"You're supposed to be rubbing it in," she commented, leaning back against her door.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't want to be rude. I only won because of you anyway."

TenTen shook her head.

"Are you always like this?" she inquired, slightly exasperated.

"What?"

"Nice," TenTen informed, still smiling.

Neji smirked.

"Depends. Do you like nice guys?"

TenTen stared up at him, her eyes conveying something akin to attraction.

"Maybe," she answered indifferently.

Neji chuckled.

TenTen opened her car door and slid inside, shooting him a quick grin.

"Don't let the money go to your head, alright, hot shot?"

She closed the door and revved the car, speeding off a second later.

Neji watched her go, holding up a hand in parting.

* * *

"So, when are you going to set the race for?"

Neji glanced at Naruto, who was lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Neji shrugged, looking back to his Calculus with Trig homework.(3)

"I don't know yet."

Naruto sighed loudly.

"The sooner you set the race the sooner you see her," Naruto said.

Neji hid a smile.

"I saw her last night," Neji replied.

Naruto sat up on the bed, blue eyes wide.

"What did you do?"

Neji lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"I tutored her a little in math. She fine-tuned my car. That's all."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Is that all, Neji?"

Neji rolled his eyes, sparing Naruto another look.

"Yes, Naruto. That's all."

Naruto shook his head, pitying.

"You better make your move soon, Neji."

Neji scoffed.

"What move? We're friends, Naruto. Competitors."

Naruto stared at Neji, doubtful.

"Yeah, because I really believe that, Neji."

Neji did not dignify that with a response.

* * *

Neji approved the next race to take place two and a half weeks after his win.

He assumed his place at the head of the cars with a deep sense of pride, pleased.

Neji got out of his car and leaned against the hood, surveying the crowd of spectators.

Several came up and congratulated him on his first win, including Yumi.

She was dressed to the nines, her dark hair iridescently sleek.

"Ready to race, Hyuga-kun?" she inquired, painting her lips with gloss.

Neji settled for a nod.

"You did well last week. Guess TenTen-chan has been teaching you a few tricks?" posed Yumi.

"A few. But those moves last week were mine."

Yumi smirked.

"I've gotta say I'm a bit surprised. Who knew we'd ever get an original like you around here?"

Neji managed a strained smile, but was further saved from Yumi by TenTen, who with a screech pulled up next to Neji's car.

Yumi waited until TenTen emerged and glared at her to scamper off, waving loftily at Neji.

TenTen raised her eyebrows at Neji and got out of the car.

Neji's heart skipped a beat.

TenTen was in a crimson strapless dress. The deep color brought out the auburn in her hair. Under the streetlights, she looked even more alluring.

"You look nice," Neji greeted, unable to keep a grin from his lips.

TenTen grimaced, looking self-consciously down at herself.

"Yeah, I have a date after this."

Neji felt a twinge of jealousy and shifted his footing.

Outwardly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

TenTen shook her head.

"I have no idea. My best friend set us up because she thinks I'm incapable of getting my own dates. Which I'm not, I'm just extremely busy. Still, she sets me up on blind dates, and I go to keep her ranting about my racing to a minimum."

"She should have more faith in you," Neji murmured.

TenTen shrugged.

"I don't really mind. Besides, if I don't go, Sakura will personally have me killed. Otherwise I'd be going home to bed straight after this rather than on some stupid date with a guy whose name I don't even know."

Neji pursed his lips for a second before parting his lips to speak.

"Why don't you ditch the date and go have breakfast with me afterwards," he proposed measuredly.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled, her brown eyes narrowing into Neji.

Her mouth quirked, indecisive.

She lightly pulled on her lower lip, biting it softly.

Neji felt something in him stir deeply.

TenTen eventually shook her head, her eyebrows knitted.

"I can't. Sakura would be so mad and really hurt. . . And I can't do that to her."

Neji nodded.

He hadn't entirely expected she would say yes, but he had been a little hopeful. Neji pushed his disappointment aside.

TenTen watched for his reaction nervously, chewing more heavily on her lip.

He nodded again, attempting a wan smile.

"Maybe next time."

"Sure," agreed TenTen, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly.

The call for the race came and TenTen slowly moved herself into her car, watching Neji cautiously.

He ignored her gaze and gathered himself into his own car, strapping on the seatbelt.

Ultimately, he couldn't stop himself from looking over at her.

She was checking her reflection in the mirror, applying chapstick to her severely bitten and chewed upon lips.

Neji turned his attention back to the road ahead, trying to push TenTen from his mind and being unable to accomplish it.

* * *

Neji was surprised to find that next week, TenTen was not there when he got to the hangar.

He waited for her to arrive until it was almost time for the race to begin.

Finally, Neji saw her car stream into the hangar, not bothering to slow down for the many people standing around.

He knew something was wrong the moment she pulled in beside him.

Neji watched her through the window as she hit the steering wheel and crumpled, holding her face in her hands.

Neji swiftly walked over and pulled open the passenger door.

The music was trained on some slow soft rock station, the volume turned down unusually low.

Neji pushed himself into the seat, shutting the door for more privacy.

TenTen had startled once he'd opened the door, hurriedly stifling some of her tears.

Neji slowly ran his eyes over her face, noting the puffy red eyes and the heat rushing to her cheeks.

He did not say anything, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to explain.

Several minutes passed in silence, and Neji eventually considered if he should leave her to herself.

But he didn't have to.

"I—I've had a really hard day," she said, her voice heavy and cracking with emotion.

"What happened?" muttered Neji softly.

TenTen sniffed, wiping at her leaking eyes again.

She took a breath.

"I did really bad on an exam at school and when I tried to get a retake, the teacher was a total asshole and lectured me for half an hour. Then, when I got to work there were some customers that were being totally ridiculous and caused this whole big scene in front of the entire store. . . And I feel terrible because my nose keeps running and my throat is killing me. I have the hugest migraine that ever existed. I think I'm getting a cold or something. . ."

TenTen shook her head, sniffling again as she rubbed her knuckles into her cheeks.

"I think you might be running a fever," Neji murmured, cupping his hand to her forehead.

The heat emanating there made Neji's fingers burn.

"Definitely running a fever," he said, more to himself than to her.

Neji's eyes flickered down to hers impassively, absently brushing aside a piece of her uncombed brown hair.

TenTen flinched.

Neji moved back, arranging himself comfortably against the passenger door.

"You shouldn't race tonight," he ultimately instructed, serious.

TenTen appeared angry, then exhausted.

She shook her head.

"This sucks."

Neji kept silent, letting her sort through her thoughts.

"I guess you're right. . . I shouldn't race tonight."

Her expression was disappointed, but overridden with fatigue.

Neji opened the passenger door, standing up to full height, leaning down so he could see her.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

TenTen's eyebrows drew together, confused.

"But—!"

"TenTen. Get out of the car. Let's go."

TenTen paused for a second but obeyed, stuffing her car keys into her jeans pocket as she got out of her car.

Neji held the passenger door to the CTS open for her.

TenTen looked even worse in the bright lights of the hangar, making her appear unusually sickly and pale.

Neji moved to the driver's side once she was in, swinging himself beside her.

The ride was silent save for the soft music as Neji pulled out of the hangar, avoiding the suspicious glances and looks they were getting from the various spectators and drivers.

Once they were out on the highway, TenTen spoke up, her voice hoarse with sickness.

"I feel bad about making you miss the race."

Neji shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. There are plenty of other races. Besides, I volunteered to take you home."

"I'll probably end up getting you sick too," TenTen muttered, sniffling again.

"A risk I'm willing to take."

TenTen chuckled a little before succumbing to a cough.

"How did your date go last week?" Neji prompted when she was finished.

TenTen visibly winced, curling into a more comfortable position against the passenger door.

"He was nice, but not my type. Too . . . pure."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Pure?" he prompted.

"You know what I mean," TenTen insisted. "The type of person who does exactly everything their parents tell them and don't take chances. The people who don't argue, don't question, don't try."

Neji mulled this over.

"I used to be like that . . . I still am, to an extent."

Neji felt TenTen's eyes on him, and he met her glance for a moment.

She shook her head.

"I don't see you like that."

Neji smiled a little.

"Why is that?"

"Because to me you're this somewhat serious guy who likes to live on the edge some. And you're good at it. I mean, it's only taken you several months or so to learn about street racing, and you've already won a race. You're a quick learner. Gutsy."

Neji snorted.

"People don't usually describe me as gutsy," Neji responded.

TenTen turned to him, intrigued.

"What do they describe you as, then?"

"Hard-working, studious, responsible," listed Neji. "Everyone I know would be surprised if they found out what I did at ungodly hours on the weekends."

TenTen smile was broad when Neji looked at her.

"See? You have a dangerous side, Neji Hyuga. It's a good thing you give into it every once in a while. It makes you more . . . normal."

Neji laughed.

* * *

"My grandma is visiting one of her friends in Kyoto, so you can come in for a while."

Neji knew an invitation like this was something he was supposed to decline as a respectable Hyuga. But he shirked his thoughts and followed TenTen inside the dark house anyway.

The inside of the faded yellow house reflected the outside, spilling warm colors and comfortable-looking furniture.

"It's not much, but we like it well enough," TenTen mumbled, leading the way into the kitchen.

She took a seat at the kitchen table and cradled her head, snuffling.

"Where do you keep your medicine?" Neji asked.

"Cabinet in the bathroom," TenTen answered miserably.

Neji moved out of the kitchen, finding the said bathroom in the main hallway.

He removed a small bundle of medication for colds and brought it to TenTen, selecting the ones she needed to take.

TenTen dry-swallowed the pills, staring at Neji while she did so.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, and TenTen whipped it out.

She raised an eyebrow when she finished reading the text message.

"Guess who won?"

"Who?"

"Yumi." TenTen cocked her head, thoughtful. "Maybe without much competition she's pretty good. . ."

"I would've won that race if I had been there," Neji stated confidently.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Arrogant. If we had been there, we _both_ know I would have been the one to win."

Neji smirked at her, shaking his head without another word.

"I guess I'll come by in the morning to take you back to your car," Neji said.

"Don't worry about it. I've got a truck in the barn I've been refurbishing I can drive to school tomorrow. And then I can get Sakura to take me."

Neji nodded.

He noted TenTen's drooping eyelids and sleepy expression. The drugs had taken hold of her body.

"You should go to bed," Neji suggested.

"Don't know if I'll make it. What the crap did you make me take?" TenTen asked, slightly incoherent.

Her head faltered and ducked. Neji stepped to her side and grasped her arm, persuading her up.

"Which way's your room?" Neji queried, supporting her weight.

"Down . . . hall," yawned TenTen.

Neji maneuvered her down the hall, pausing at the first door he came to.

When TenTen pushed it open, Neji helped her inside.

He left the light off, letting the moon outside that was pouring through the window be the only light.

TenTen stumbled into bed, her expression vacant and tired.

"Thanks, Neji," she mumbled.

A second later, she fell asleep.

Neji watched her for a moment before pulling the sheets of her bed over her sleeping form.

He quietly left her house, being mindful to lock the screen door behind him as he made his way to his car.

* * *

(1) The Hyundai Genesis Coupe is a Korean car, and was released in the United States in 2009 as a 2010 model. This particular car is slower than the CTS-V, since it only does 0-60 in less than 6 seconds, while the CTS does 0-60 in 3.5 seconds. AKA, Neji's car is faster. :)

(2) Enzo Ferraris were in production from 2002 to 2004. Only 400 were produced. It sports a V12 engine, and does 0-60 in 3.14 seconds, essentially making it faster than the CTS, though the CTS is a newer model.

(3) Yes, that is an actual class. Smart people take it in college. :D

_Wow. Some of that chapter is from SO LONG AGO._

_Looks weird seeing it published now. :/_

_Review, please!_


	6. Part Six: Crank It Up

_Is this real life? Am I seriously updating this after two years? I am? Wow. Okay._

_Yeah. I have no excuse for my absence from this, and honestly I don't know why I'm going ahead with this. Hopefully I'll finish it. Keep your fingers crossed._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters. The idea is mine.

**Song:** Crank It Up (feat. Akon) by David Guetta_  
_

* * *

_Part Six._

"Sneaking out again?"

Neji paused at his window and looked over his shoulder at his cousin.

He beckoned her forward, and Hinata obligingly shut his bedroom door behind her.

His cousin attempted a stern gaze, but it fell flat to Neji.

"You shouldn't do this, Neji-niisan. It's illegal. What if you get arrested?"

Neji sighed, ready to tell her that he was fully aware of what he was getting himself into, but her worried gaze stopped him.

"I know what I'm doing," he told her shortly.

Hinata shook her head.

"Neji, if Father knew—"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything," Neji retorted, fixing her with a sharp gaze.

Hinata deflated a little under his harsh eyes.

"And I won't, but I think you need to think very carefully about the decisions you've been making," she responded in her soft voice.

She looked him over briefly and then left, closing his door soundlessly.

Neji frowned and grudgingly moved back to his window, easily slipping out.

* * *

"Lean into the turn."

Neji obliged, feeling his jaw clench as TenTen gripped his knee, as if she were guiding his progress.

He cleared his throat to hint he was uncomfortable with her closeness, but TenTen either didn't pick up on it or ignored it.

"Good," she complimented as Neji completed the drift.

Neji smiled lightly at her praise, knowing that it was sincere.

TenTen had rapidly recovered from her cold, and the weekend following the skipped race, she had called Neji up for some help with variables.

They hadn't accomplished much when TenTen shirked her work aside, stir-crazy, and suggested they go for a drive.

"Yumi will probably pick a pretty easy track for the next race," TenTen said conversationally as Neji drifted into another turn.

"Keep your—"

Neji automatically corrected his hands before TenTen finished, and when Neji eased out of the curve he saw TenTen staring at him.

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

TenTen smiled a little.

"Nothing. You're just getting so good you don't need my help anymore," she responded.

"I don't know about that," Neji replied, gazing at her seriously.

TenTen held his eyes for a moment before she blinked, glancing out the window.

"How's everything going with work and school?" Neji asked after a few moments of silence.

TenTen sighed laboriously.

"Fine, I guess. I have a soccer game tomorrow and if we don't win we lose our chance to play in the city-wide tournament. Work is a pain, as usual. What about you?"

Neji shook his head.

"Same old, same old," Neji answered. "School, work, study, repeat."

TenTen stared at his face and she opened her mouth to say something, but her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she greeted.

Neji waited as TenTen listened to the person on the other line for several minutes. She eventually thanked them and hung up, turning to Neji with a surprised look in her eyes.

"There's going to be a competition."

"For what?"

"For us—for racers." TenTen held up her phone. "Apparently it's being arranged by the Mid Night Club."(1)

Neji's eyebrows rose. The Mid Night Club had an outstanding reputation, and were well-known throughout Tokyo and the surrounding prefectures.

"And we have invitations?" Neji asked.

TenTen nodded, looking at her phone. She grinned at Neji.

"The guy said it'd be in four weeks. The winnings are pretty good, from what he said. He's texting me more details in a few days."

Neji turned onto the side road to reach TenTen's house, saying, "That should be interesting."

TenTen nodded but remained silent, turning to look out the window as she thought.

Neji pulled into her yard and turned off the car, gazing at the fading orange of the sky.

When TenTen made no move to speak or leave the car, Neji glanced at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Do you wanna come in?" TenTen blurted out, swiveling her head to raise her eyebrows.

There was a heavy pause as Neji tried to figure out what her outburst was for.

TenTen hurried to clarify, "I mean, it's getting late. You can stay for dinner or something, if you wanted to. My grandma isn't home, but she made food before she left."

"Where is she?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Bingo."

Neji smiled and considered her offer.

"I should really get back—"

TenTen frowned slightly.

"Your uncle?" she posed.

"Unfortunately."

TenTen treated Neji to a focused stare.

"You owe me one, Hyuga," TenTen reminded, eyes narrowed.

Neji smirked.

"Do I?"

TenTen nodded and got out of the car, saying, "Come on, Neji", seemingly confident that he would follow her into the house.

Neji leaned back into his seat, sighing. It was impossible to turn her down, and Neji hated her for it.

* * *

"You want a fortune cookie?" TenTen asked, offering him one.

Neji shook his head.

"Why not?" TenTen inquired further, tearing open the paper to her own cookie.

"I just don't like them," was Neji's simple answer.

TenTen rolled her eyes and shoved a fortune cookie into his hands.

"That's a dumb excuse. Besides, everyone knows it's all about the fortune, not the cookie itself."

Neji played with the paper for a moment under TenTen's curious gaze, before he ripped the paper and cracked the cookie open.

Neji withdrew the slip of paper inside and examined it.

It read: _Savor your freedom—it is precious._

Neji considered the slip and turned to TenTen, only to become instantly aware that she was already close to him, her head hesitating only slightly a breath's away from his own.

She caught his eye, her expression open.

"That's a good one," she commented, choosing to remain almost unbearably close. "Mine are never that wise."

She pulled back suddenly, and Neji felt his breath release in a rush—he had unknowingly been holding it.

TenTen removed her fortune and read it aloud, "'The night life is for you.' See what I mean? Not even a 'live long and prosper'!"

Neji smiled.

"Do you really believe everything they say?"

TenTen shrugged.

"Maybe," she said, winking. "They're fun to read, all the same."

She was quiet for a moment, thoughtful, before she said, "So, can I ask you a question?"

Neji nodded easily.

"Why is your uncle so strict on what you do? It just sounds like you've been under lock and key for most of your life."

"It's not that. . ." Neji began. "My uncle just doesn't want me to waste my potential, and he thinks the best way to do that is to excel in school so I can get a good job and be financially and intellectually independent."

TenTen raised her eyebrows at him, and Neji shrugged.

"My father didn't think like that," Neji divulged softly. "He thought school and college were important, of course, but he was more spirited. He was more . . . fun."

TenTen watched as a faint smile graced Neji's lips, and she caught herself grinning with him.

"My dad was reckless. My grandma says that that's the only thing I inherited from him, besides his love for cars and his temper."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling a little. Neji felt his gut clench, and—was it just him, or was TenTen leaning towards him?

Her phone trilled out it's melody signaling a call and TenTen sighed loudly.

She irritably picked up and barked out a clearly annoyed, "Hello?"

TenTen listened for a moment and smiled.

"Sorry, Sakura, calm down. I was just—" TenTen glanced at Neji and quickly removed her gaze, "I was just in the middle of something."

Sakura continued speaking, and Neji tried his best not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

TenTen listened for a while, but her eyes incessantly darted back to Neji, a clear apology in her brown eyes.

Neji checked his phone and frowned.

He waited another minute to see if Sakura's conversation would be short, but by the flat expression on TenTen's face, the girl would be a while.

Neji stood and caught TenTen's eye, gesturing towards the door to indicate he had to go.

TenTen mouthed her displeasure at this, but Neji shrugged.

Sighing, she stood with him and walked outside onto the porch with him, her cell phone still clamped to her ear.

TenTen companionably escorted Neji to his car. Neji hesitated at his door and stared down at the brunette.

She was gazing intently back at him, clearly not focused on whatever Sakura was going on about.

It was quiet; TenTen's house was too far removed from the highway to pick up any sounds of traffic. It had long ago grown dark, but the house porch light cast enough light on the yard that the two could see well enough.

"Don't leave," TenTen mouthed to Neji.

"I have to. My curfew is soon," Neji responded softly.

TenTen exhaled, removing her phone from her ear and stepping closer to him.

"Thank you. For today, I mean," she said, looking up at him.

Neji's mouth lifted in a slight smirk.

"Sorry I'm not that entertaining," he apologized.

TenTen grinned and shook her head.

"I think you need to give yourself more credit," was her whispered reply.

She seemed to test the air for a moment before leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a hug.

Neji hesitated before encircling her waist with one arm. He closed his eyes and tried to ignored the fervent pressure rising beneath his skin.

He felt TenTen's lips coast against the flesh of his neck and Neji's grip tightened.

The world suddenly turned bright, and TenTen and Neji glanced towards the driveway where a rusty old truck was ambling in.

They watched as the truck crept slowly across the yard and stopped. TenTen's grandma got out and peered at them in the dark.

"Ten-chan, is that you?"

"Yeah, Grandma," TenTen called back, pulling away from Neji with a regretful expression. "I'll be right there!"

_"TenTen?"_ squawked Sakura from TenTen's cell phone.

"Dammit," TenTen cursed, looking at her cell. She chirped shortly to Sakura, "Hold on, Sakura."

TenTen looked back at Neji, shaking her head.

"Obviously if I ever take one minute for myself, the world goes batshit crazy," TenTen irritably informed him, her eyes somewhat pained. "Sorry."

Neji dismissed it easily and opened his car door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Neji promised with a small smile.

TenTen exhaled and nodded heavily, taking a few steps back from his car.

"See you," she muttered, placing her phone back to her ear as she walked backwards to the house. "Yeah, Sakura, I'm here."

* * *

Neji stared at his homework, silently asking if it was going to complete itself.

It stared back with no inclination.

Neji shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to push the thought of TenTen out of his mind.

She had texted him the night he'd left her house, checking to make sure he'd gotten home okay and apologizing one more time for the interruptions.

Neji hadn't minded much—he had been entirely too focused on her intentions to really care. He recalled vividly how she had pressed up against him, her mouth at his neck.

Neji fought down the sensation that rose up in him, willing himself to keep his self-control intact.

He stood and grabbed his jacket, quitting his room to walk down the hall, keys in hand.

* * *

"Hello?" Neji greeted, his gaze flicking around the green field.

"Hi. It's TenTen," the brunette murmured through the line.

Neji smiled, feeling pleased that he was on her mind as well.

"I figured, seeing as you're the only girl who calls me."

TenTen snorted.

Neji spotted her finally, walking onto the field with her cell phone secured to her ear.

She was smiling.

Neji smirked.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked, head turned away from him as she scanned the opposite field. "It's really loud on your end."

"Oh, you know. The usual."

TenTen scoffed and shook her head.

"The usual? Are you studying?"

"No."

TenTen was silent, thinking, from what Neji could tell from the stands.

"Well, where the hell are you?" she finally asked, impatience leaking into her tone.

"I'll give you a hint. It's outside."

TenTen stopped walking, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Then, "Oh, my gosh, are you here?"

Neji smiled lightly.

"Yeah. The home stands."

TenTen swivelled to face the home side, brown eyes scanning the spectators before she finally saw Neji.

She grinned and hung up the phone, gesturing for him to come down to the field.

When Neji reached her, she stared up at him through the gate of the soccer field, shaking her head.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. You mentioned it yesterday, so I just thought I'd come watch since I had nothing better to do."

TenTen gazed up at him, studying him.

"Whatever, Neji. Just admit that you wanted to come see me."

"TenTen!" came a loud voice from a few feet away. "Come on!"

TenTen sent Neji a what-can-you-do look and stumbled off. Neji reluctantly went back up to the stands and sat down, intending to stay for the whole game.

* * *

Neji didn't know much about soccer, but he was almost positive TenTen wasn't allowed to hit people as much as she did.

She bumped, prodded, stepped on, nudged, crunched, and stamped her way to the goal every time she had the ball, showing no regard for the people she ran into.

By the time the game was over, Neji was stunned into silence. He never knew soccer could be so violent.

TenTen found Neji still in the stands after the game.

She had changed into a t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, her hair still plastered to her forehead.

She sat next to him, folding her legs.

"I'm never going to intentionally anger you," Neji started.

TenTen's face was confused.

"Why is that?"

Neji glanced at her.

"You practically slaughtered at least half the people on that field. I was afraid you were going to kill someone."

TenTen cuffed him on the shoulder roughly.

"Shut up. It's part of the game."

Neji shook his head, smirking.

"I highly doubt slamming your foot into someone's kneecap is 'part of the game'."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating," she claimed with a wide grin. "Why are you even here? Don't you have stuff to do?"

Neji shrugged.

"I'll get around to it," he brushed off.

TenTen smiled clumsily, and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted when a girl with pink hair stamped up the bleachers with an annoyed expression.

"TenTen, what the hell? You were supposed to—"

Sakura stopped as she took in Neji, a single eyebrow rising questioningly.

"Hello," she greeted uncertainly.

TenTen stood, and introduced, "Sakura, this is Neji."

Sakura silently appraised him as Neji stood to shake her hand, which Sakura accepted loosely.

She easily turned to TenTen, her annoyance resurfacing.

"Are we going to eat or what?" the girl demanded.

TenTen nodded, biting her lip as she glanced at Neji.

"We're going to get some waffles . . . if you wanted to come," TenTen lightly, her eyes darting to Sakura for approval.

The pink-haired girl shrugged, non-committal.

"I don't want to intrude—" Neji began.

"You're not!" TenTen exclaimed quickly. "You can even invite Naruto, if you want!"

Sakura sent a look to TenTen that Neji easily deciphered.

"No, that's okay," Neji said, picking up the hints that he wasn't wanted. "Both of you played really well. Congratulations on winning your game. I'll see you later, TenTen."

Neji began to walk down the steps of the bleachers and immediately heard TenTen start whispering angrily to Sakura.

Before Neji reached the ground, Sakura coolly addressed, "Hey, you're welcome to come with us, if you want."

Neji looked back up at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she is," TenTen answered, unable to keep the pleased grin from her mouth. "Now call Naruto up and meet us at the waffle place in Tama City."(2)

The two girls traipsed down the bleachers and treaded down the walkway to the back parking lot. TenTen winked at Neji as she passed, her expression lively and excited.

Neji watched her disappear and then flipped open his phone to call Naruto.

* * *

It was clear to everyone at the table that Sakura Haruno was less than pleased to be in the company of the two boys who had joined she and TenTen.

True to his nature, however, Naruto jumped right into the tension. Much to Sakura's displeasure.

"So, Sakura-chan, I don't know if you've been told this before, but your eyes are captivating," Naruto complimented with his easy smile.

Sakura stared Naruto down.

"Has that particular line worked for you before?" Sakura posed coldly.

Naruto's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What line? I was being serious."

TenTen snorted, but sought to cover it up when Sakura glared at her.

TenTen waited until Sakura turned her blistering gaze back to Naruto to look at Neji.

She was careful to keep her expression schooled, but her eyes were animated. With one look she could set him on fire inside, and Neji almost hated her for it.

Her knee knocked against his, and Neji started from the impact.

TenTen cleared her throat and leaned back in the booth, breaking eye contact and engaging Naruto as if nothing had passed between she and Neji.

Later, in the car, Naruto turned to Neji seriously.

"What was that?" the blonde demanded to know.

"What?" Neji responded, pulling out of the parking lot.

Naruto exhaled loudly, exasperated.

"Neji, what was going on between you and TenTen tonight? I mean, yeah, there was that tension with Sakura, but there was something _completely intense_ happening between you two!"

Neji shook his head, careful to not meet Naruto's honest eyes.

"Nothing," answered Neji.

But Naruto wasn't letting him off that easily.

"I mean, it's obvious that something happened," Naruto stated, his eyes narrowed.

Neji sighed, but did not divulge.

"Neji! I'm your best friend! Are you really not going to tell me if something happened between you—"

"Naruto, if you don't shut up you'll be getting back on the train to go home."

"But I'm out of money!"

"Walk, then," Neji replied shortly.

Naruto scoffed, looking out the car window.

Neji considered what Naruto had said and sighed softly.

_Damn_, he thought, feeling guilty.

"Fine," Neji released, quickly informing Naruto of the previous day.

At the end of Neji's retelling, he glanced at the blonde. Naruto was staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Neji," breathed Naruto. "She likes you. A lot."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Naruto. You're reading too much into it."

"No, I'm not!" Naruto cried out, his eyes growing wider. "The looks and the hugging and the lips-on-the-neck? Neji!"

Neji gripped the steering wheel, suddenly regretting his decision to share information.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto posed, eager.

"Nothing," Neji replied firmly.

And that was his decision—he was most likely reading too much into TenTen's natural friendliness anyway. There was no reason to put himself out there (even if he did like her), and cause embarrassment for both of them.

"We're just friends, Naruto," Neji claimed for at least the hundredth time. "I help her with math and she helps me to drive better. That's it. We have a normal, platonic friendship."

Naruto cackled, clearly finding Neji's words hilarious.

"Sure, Neji. That was completely evident when you practically jumped out of the booth when she hit you underneath the table."

Neji groaned, agitated. He had forgotten how annoyingly observant Naruto could be.

* * *

Yumi mass-texted the details of her race the following weekend.

Neji did a double-take when he received the message, his forehead furrowed in bemusement. It wasn't the location that was throwing him, but the time.

As he was looking at his phone, attempting to comprehend the message, a phone call came through.

"What the hell is she thinking?" TenTen snapped, foregoing a more pleasant greeting.

"I'm guessing you don't understand it either?" Neji responded.

"No," TenTen replied, clearly disgruntled. "She wants to get us all arrested, is what she wants."

"You think it's real, then?"

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

* * *

Neji had to lie to his boss to get out of work Saturday, and he was contemplating his guilt as he sped to arrive at Route 6 by noon.(3)

The expressway was congested as usual, and it did not help that it was midday on a Saturday.

Annoyed, Neji coasted to the Hakozaki Junction from the Horikiri Junction, looking around for recognizable cars from previous races.

TenTen's white S2000 was steadily approaching in Neji's rearview mirror, and Yumi's blatantly pink Saleen was a few yards in front of him.

Neji's phone buzzed with a text from Yumi. It said: _Race starts precisely at 12. First racer to reach the Edo-bashi exit wins._

Neji gritted his teeth and looked at his clock.

_11:59_

Neji glanced over as TenTen pulled up beside him, her window rolled down. Neji rolled down his passenger window to oblige her.

"Don't use NoS this time. The expressway is too clogged for that kind of stuff," TenTen said hurriedly, checking her side mirrors swiftly. "I'm going to kill Yumi, the psychotic bitch."

TenTen glimpsed her clock and grinned, turning back to Neji.

"See you at the end, Neji!"

With that, TenTen tapped her gas pedal and quickly sped past him. Neji sighed and accelerated, watching as TenTen weaved tightly through the slowly congesting cars.

Grudgingly, Neji snaked among the cars, receiving angry beeps as he did so.

It was almost impossible to navigate through the cars—traffic was just too clogged. There was no way Neji was getting over 100 mph and walking out alive.

Still, he pressed on, maneuvering around and cutting off various cars as he sped towards the Edo-bashi exit that emptied into Harumi.(4)

As he was entering the Hakozaki Junction, Neji saw Yumi's car, falling behind. TenTen was nowhere in sight—she'd disappeared from his sight early on. The red Spyker that had won a couple of races was also near, only a few cars in front of Neji.

Neji swerved to avoid a collision with a car coming up from the Hakozaki ramp and found himself drawing level with Yumi's Saleen. He looked fleetingly, and the girl blew him a kiss through her passenger window.

Neji tried not to roll his eyes.

A space opened up between a van and a four-door Prius, and Neji slipped through, leaving Yumi behind.

Overhead, he saw the sign indicating the Edo-bashi exit and he unconsciously sped up, whipping through a few lanes recklessly.

However, his carelessness was not enough to win him the race.

Both the red Spyker and TenTen were already parked and waiting below, pulled off to the side of the street that led into Chuo City.

TenTen exited her car easily, an irritated expression creased between her brows. The raven-haired driver of the Spyker emerged too, his arms crossed.

"Who won?" Neji inquired, slipping out of his own car.

"Uchiha," TenTen muttered, gesturing to the raven-haired boy. "But I don't care. Yumi is a freaking idiot. We could have killed someone doing this in the middle of the day!"

"We didn't have to come," Sasuke reminded levelly.

TenTen put her hands on her hips, saying, "I don't back down from a challenge, and neither do you, Uchiha. Yumi knows that about us."

Still aggravated, TenTen withdrew her amount of the cash and tossed it to the driver of the Spyker, who caught it deftly with one hand. Neji gave his own portion, which Sasuke accepted silently.

Yumi arrived in that second and easily climbed out of her pink vehicle, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

She sauntered over to Sasuke and withdrew her wad of money from her bra, shooting the winner a cheeky smile.

"Congratulations," she said sweetly.

He nodded shortly and got back into his car, speeding off a second later, gone as fast as he'd come.

Yumi turned to Neji, eyeing him as she walked up to him, ignoring TenTen.

"Those were some clever moves, Neji-san," Yumi complimented, batting her eyelashes.

Neji's eyes slipped to TenTen, whose face looked pinched.

"Thank you," Neji responded stiffly.

Seeing that she would have to try harder, Yumi drew closer and hastily kissed Neji's cheek. She withdrew quickly, probably sensing Neji's discomfort and the hostile tension radiating from TenTen.

"I guess I'll see you both at the Mid Night Club competition?" Yumi called over her shoulder as she headed to her Saleen.

TenTen's expression grew darker and she said sharply, "You were invited?"  
Yumi shot her a sugary smile.

"Of course. You're not the only girl who can race, TenTen-chan."

TenTen's fists clenched, her eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm the only one who respects other people. What was that crap today, Yumi? Why were we racing in the middle of the day? We could have all gotten arrested, or worse—hit someone."

Yumi's passive expression cracked a little, a small vein of annoyance popping in her forehead.

"You didn't have to come, TenTen. And besides, everything turned out fine. If you ask me, the races needed to have a more challenging element to them," Yumi retorted.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because threatening other people's lives is the exact challenge we need."

Yumi shrugged, unconcerned.

"Like I said, you didn't have to come. Now, if you'll excuse me," Yumi said delicately, sliding into her car.

She waved at Neji as she passed and sped off, tracing Sasuke's previously-made path.

"One day, I'm really going to end up killing her," TenTen muttered, catching Neji's eye. A small, strained smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Bitch left her lipstick on you."

Neji wiped his hand along his cheek and TenTen snorted, shaking her head.

"I've got it," she said, walking over to him.

She wetted her thumb and pressed it to his cheek, easily relieving him of Yumi's mark.

Neji watched her, trying to relax his tight chest.

Her russet eyes flickered to his, and her lips twitched. For a second, they stood there, each trying to gauge the other's expression, but then Neji's phone rang and the moment was broken.

TenTen sighed, putting more space between them as Neji looked at the caller ID.

He swallowed, hesitant to answer.

"Who is it?" TenTen asked.

"My uncle," Neji responded, grimacing.

TenTen waited as Neji ran through his options as the phone still continued to ring.

A few seconds later, the call went to voicemail, while Neji was still debating.

"What do you think he wanted?" TenTen inquired curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

(1) The Mid Night Club was a street racing club that arranged races along the Bayshore Route of the Shuto Expressway. They were a very elite club, and they stressed legitimate racing and safety (your membership would be revoked if you drove recklessly). The group disbanded after a misfortunate accident in 1999. Obviously I'm using their name for my own personal purposes, but I have no affiliation with the group. You can read more about them on Wikipedia.

(2) Tama City is a city within Tokyo's prefectures. It is to the south, and is home to Hello Kitty-Land.

(3) Route 6 (otherwise known as the Mukojima Route) is on Shuto Expressway. It is an elevated highway that runs eastward along the Sumida River. I found the expressways pretty confusing (mostly because I haven't been to Japan to experience it), but I found several helpful maps that I used to write this chapter. There is also a video on YouTube that I used to get a feel for it. If you message me, I'd be happy to share my resources with you, should you like them.

(4) Harumi is a central ward of Tokyo. It is referred to as Chuo City in English. It is usually considered to be the commercial center of Tokyo, though Shinjuku is also competing for this title.

_I know it was dreadfully awful. Forgive me-I haven't touched this in a couple of years._

_If I still have any readers out there, I'd love to hear what you think._


End file.
